Pan y Bra son parte de Akatsuki
by Faireyx
Summary: Cuando Pan y Bra atraviesan un portal a otra dimensión creado por un deseo de las esferas del dragón, conocen a esta loca organización y se unen a ellos, viviendo experiencias, y mientras mas están con ellos se darán cuenta de que están empezando a sentir algo mas que amista por uno de los de la organización, Clasificado M, cuando lean el capi 8 sabrán por que :D
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi tercer fic que escribo, pero el primero de Dragon Ball y Naruto (akatsuki) hay algo que dire ahorita de una vez para no repetirlo en el reto de los Capitulos, y es que:

Los Personajes de Naruto y Dragon Bal no me pertenecen sino a kishimoto-sempai y Toriyama-sempai

Y bueno eso, espero que les guste y porfa comenten, eso no les cuesta nada de esa manera podre saber si es de su agrado y continuar si, onegai se los ruego siii( arrodillada y con las manos unidas) siiiii

Era un día como cualquier otro en la casa de los Briefs, en una de las habitaciones de la casa, se encontraban dos chicas Saiyajines, hablando entretenidamente, sobre cualquier cosa que se les venía a la mente ya que ambas tenían cierto tiempo sin verse y tenían que contarse mucho, pero mucho, ya que ambas son mejores amigas, a pesar de que casi siempre discuten, por que no coinciden en alguna cosa, o pensamiento, por cualquier tontería, se hacían bromas entre ambas, y así, en ese momento estaban hablando de un tema, del que hablan mucho, pero muy constantemente las chicas:

Bra: Hey Pan, quisiera saber si ya te le has confesado a mi hermano?- dijo poniéndole cara pícara

Pan: hep- se sonroja- n no, no lo he echo, y mejor ni lo hago, ya te he dicho que no puedo por la razón de que tu hermano es mayor que yo y me lleva muchos años, somos muy amigos, y no quiero arruinar mi amistad con el, y además el esta saliendo con otra, que por cierto es la hija de krilin y 18 Maron.

Bra: Eso ya lo se!- puso cara de molesta- hasta cuando vas a seguir reprimiendo tus sentimientos, ya tienes 17 años Pan- dijo ya un poco mas calmada, pero igual de irritada

Pan: Así? lo dice la chica que todavía no le ha dicho lo que siente a mi tío Goten- le sonríe de manera superior

Bra: ahhh...- sonrojada- hunp- que mala- le saca la lengua

Pan: Je, soy mala y que, yo solo digo la verdad- dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto

Bra: hunp- (-3-)- _marimacha- _dijo en susurro

Pan: Que has dicho?- (⌐.⌐*)

Bra: nada, nada- (-_-U)

Pan: Dime!- (⌐.⌐**)

Bra: Nada Pan- (-_-U)

Pan: Claro, claro- (*⌐.⌐*)

Bra: hey, mira pan, la hora- señala un reloj, que tiene en una mesita al lado de su cama

Pan:... si son las 6:00 pm, tan rápido- suspira- bueno creo que ya es hora de que me valla, dijo mientras se levanta de la cama, pero Bra no la dejo.

Bra: oye por que no le pregunto a mis padres a ver si me puedo que dar en tu casa, o tu aquí?

Pan: mmm...bueno- dijo con una sonrisa

Y así ambas Saiyajines, bajaron de la habitación de Bra y le preguntaron a Bulma si ella se podía quedar en casa de Pan, y como Videl y Gohan ya estaban allí precentos, no tuvíeron ningún, inconveniente, ( un minutos que rayos hacen ustedes en esta escena ⌐⌐, Videl: je je je, veras es que estábamos aburridos, y quisimos colarnos en esta escena ya que queríamos aparecer, antes je je ^_^U. Gohan: habla por ti Videl (-_-U), teníamos que esperar, Videl: me estas llevando la contraria (*¬.¬), Gohan: no no,no dije nada, jejejeje- mueve las manos de un lado a otro en modo de negación, con risa nerviosa, Videl: seguro? (*¬.¬), Gohan: si si si- contesto rápidamente y nerviosamente, Videl: esta bien, así me gusta (^.^), Fairy: Bueno, bueno basta ustedes 2, ya basta, SALGAN DE ESTA ESCENA YAAA! (**¬¬.), Videl/Gohan: Ok "que miedo"(O.O), salen de la escena) bueno corrigiendo este incidente, Bra y Pan bajaron de la habitación de Bra, y empezaron a buscar a Bulma, que estaba en la cocina, Bra asomo la cabeza por la entrada, y al ver a su madre allí se dirigió hacia alla:

Bra: Mamá, puedo quedarme en casa de Pan esta noche?- pregunto la única hija de Bulma

Bulma: Si, claro que puedes, pero pan ya le dijo, algo a sus padres?

Pan: Si, les acabo de enviar un mensaje, le muestra su teléfono a Bulma para que vea el mensaje, al segundo, vibra el pequeño aparato, indicando que ya se entrego y que ya lego la respuesta, la cual ella abre el mensaje y se lo muestra a Bulma, sin leer ella antes el mensaje, el cuan decía que Bra, si se podía quedar, que no había problema alguno.

Bulma: Bueno Bra si puedes quedarte, ve a buscar las cosas que te llevaras, para dormir, si- le dijo con una sonrisa Bulma.

Bra: Claro ya vuelvo, Pan espera me en la puerta

Pan: Esta bien, adiós Bulma, nos vemos después- dijo y se dirigió a la puerta, para esperar

Después de unos 15 minutos de espera, Bra ya estaba en frente de Pan, y así ambas salieron, pero era más que ovio que no se fueron caminando, si no que despegaron a vuelo apenas Bra serró la puerta, y hay estaban volando ambas, de lo más tranquilas, el resto del camino a la casa de Pan fue silencioso, no hablaron ni nada, faltaban muy poco para llegar a la casa, pero algo las distrajo, en una de las montañas se podía ver un pequeño, brillo amarillo, para después de unos segundos el cielo se oscureció de repente, haciendo que el atardecer naranja, se viera negro al igual que todo el cielo, y ambas comprendieron al instante que se trataba de las esferas y que alguien mas se ha dado cuenta de su existencia, y algo que ambas sabían que no era muy buena idea del todo, así que sin decirse nada aun ambas cambiaron su rumbo al de donde provenía el brillo, no tardaron mucho, ya que solo tuvieron que aumentar un poco su velocidad y listo, en eso llegaron y se ocultaron detrás de una roca enorme , y ver quien era la persona que había recolectado las 7 esferas del dragón.

Era un pequeño niño, o eso paresia, su piel era de color azul claro, ojos negros, y con un traje gracioso, al dado de el estaba un pequeño perro, que estaba parado con 2 de sus patas y una mujer alta un un tanto pálida y se podía ver las arrugas de su cara (**supongo que ya saben quienes son, y si son Pilaf, y sus secuaces, la apariencia que ellos tienen son la misma de como aparecieron en el GT, para facilitarles la apariencia**) y junto a ellos nos están saludando Gohan y Videl, (** un minuto, pero que rayos ustedes hacen en esta escena, que parte de que ustedes no van a aparecer todavía no entiendes videl, (*Ò_Ó), pero por que solo me culpas a mi? T_T, Gohan: me pregunto por que sera? -_-U... Videl: Que malo eres gohan buahhh T_T... empieza a llorar a mares.. Fairy: Bueno, ya basta salgan de la escena, todavía no les toca- dice ya arta- Videl: no seas mala T_T... Fairy se le acerca y le mira con cara acecina- SAL DE LA ESCENA AHORA MISMOOO!- ahhhh!- Videl se va y sale de la escena corriendo junto con Gohan, pero este ultimo de lo mas calmado) **bueno quitando al interrupción de Videl y Gohan, vamos a seguir, Pan y Bra no sabían quienes eran pero tenían, que ver como le harían para distraerlos, para quitarles las esferas ya que no era muy buena idea de que las demás personas se enteraran de que existen unas esferas mágicas que cumplen hasta 3 deseos como máximo, eso causaría una clase de guerra para ver quien obtendrá la esfera para su deseo, o eso es lo que ellas pensaban, volviendo a Pilaf y sus secuaces:

Shenlong: Díganme ustedes cual es su deseo, solo les podre cumplir 3, así que adelante pidan los.

Mai: Señor Pilag, piense muy bien en lo que pedirá, no queremos que cometa el mismo error, que la última vez, cuando pidió que ese tal Goku, se convirtiera en niño, verdad?

Shū: Si cierto señor- dijo en un tono miedoso, el perro ninja

Pilaf: Hay ya callence que no me dejan, pensar, en lo que pediré, par de cabezas huecas.

Mai: No se comporte así señor Pilaf, usted sabe perfectamente que podría volver a pasar algo por culpa de usted- dijo un tanto molesta Mei

Pilaf: Callate!- dijo ya con algunas venas en la sien- algunas veces quisiera que ustedes dos se fueran a otro lugar muy pero muy lejos, y que sea muy diferente a lo que nosotros vivimos.

Shenlong: Claro enseguida les cumpliré su deseo, ya mismo

Pilaf/Shū/Mai/Pan/Bra/: QUEEE! Ό_Ο- Estas 2 últimas que salieron de su escondite, llamando la atención de los otros presentes, pero no le prestaron mucha atención debido a que ellos estaban discutiendo entre si.

Mei: Señor Pilaf mire lo que ha echo, y justo le dije que tuviera cuidado!- habían empezado a correr por todos lados en forma desesperada y solo se detenían cuando hablaban pero moviendo los brazos y piernas al estilo anime.

Pilaf: Callate! que yo no hice nada!- decía mientras seguía agitando los brazos y las piernas en forma desesperada, para luego seguir corriendo por todos lados

Shū: Paso lo mismo que sucedió la última vez que usamos las esferas del dragón- dijo el perro ninja con una gota azul, estilo anime.

Pan: oye Bra crees que puedan ser mas idiotas? -_-U

Bra: no lo se pan supongo que si. -_-U

Pan: y por que corren por todos lados? U° °/

Bra: Supongo que por que creen que así obtendrán una solución, que idiotas. -_-U

Pan: Estoy impresionada Bra, acabas de explicar algo inteligente no pensé que lo fueras, al parecer si te quedan neuronas je ¬ w¬

Bra: oye! te estas burlando! ¬ .¬*

Pan: No no, para nada amiga jejeje. ^ . ^

Bra: Pues no lo parece.¬ .¬*

Pan:...^_^U

Bra: o..o..ye.. Pa... ...Pan... que es eso?!- dijo señalando varios destellos de diferentes colores en el cielo, a lo que pilaf y sus secuaces tan bien pararon de correr por todos lados y fijaron su vista a esos destellos de luces, que eran de todos los colores, y en eso:

Shenlong: Ya he cumplido su primer deseo, he abierto un portal a un mundo diferente y lejano a lo que es este, ahora díganme cual es su segundo deseo.

Pan: No pediremos ningún otro deseo, eso fue todo puedes irte!- dijo un poco nerviosa, y lo mas rápido que pudo antes de que los otros salieran de su estado de shock, al haber escuchado portal a otro mundo.

Shenlong: Esta bien, adiós

Mei: Señor Pilaf mire Shenlong se esta yendo!- dijo un poco alarmada ya que en ningún momento le dijeron que se fuera.

Shū: Creo que hemos vuelto a perder nuestra oportunidad T_T

Pilaf: NOOOO! TTOTT

Y mientras ellos hacían su drama, Bra y Pan los veían con una gota grande, pasaron 3 minutos así hasta que a Pan la gota cambio a una vena roja grande y palpitante:

Pan: Ok ya no los soportoooo!- se les acerco y les dio un golpe a los 3 mandándolos a volar bien lejos haciendo una estrellita en el cielo – haaas, al fin se fue...- interrumpida

Bra: ehhhh, Pan mira lo que hay allá- dijo señalando un poco asustada y nerviosa hacia un portal de varios colores que brillaba mucho- que es eso?

Pan: N...n.. l..l.l.o..lo..ssss...ss..se- se acerco un poco más y sus ojos se abrieron como platos desde la distancia en que lo había visto no había notado que era el portal- es... el...portal-dijo ya un poco mas calmada y con una sonrisa que apenas se podía distinguir.

Bra: Dices el portal- un poco sorprendida de que en verdad Shenlong haya podido abrir un portal a otra dimensión a pesar de que no se había pedido el deseo intencionalmente y no era muy especifico en realidad.

Pan: oye no te da curiosidad de saber que es lo que hay allá?- dijo ya emocionada pan

Bra; si si me da pero creo que es mejor que vayamos a tu casa, no creo que sea buena idea entrar a una dimensión, por un portal que no sabemos si estará en cuanto queramos volver- dijo mirando seriamente a pan.

Pan: Hay no sea mala vamos si, porfa shiiiiii?- dijo poniéndole cara de perrito con ojitos brillosos- shi?Bra: hassssrr, esta bien vamos por que siempre me tienes que convencer con esa carita- dijo resignada Bra, pues sabia lo terca que es su amiga y que no la iva a dejar tranquila con respecto al tema.

Pan y Bra se acercaron mas al portal que emitía muchos colores, se acercaron cada vez mas hasta llegar hasta el frete de el ambas se tomaron de las manos y se abalanzaron de un solo golpe.

Cuando llegaron a la otra dimensión, cayeron en un bosque no muy lejos de una cueva, quedaron un rato así en el suelo sin estar tomadas de las manos ya que una cayo al frete de un arbusto y la otra al frente de esta solo que atrás de ella había un árbol grueso y grande, y justo por allí estaban pasaron unos hombres de capan negras con nubes rojo, una de ellos era alto con unos cabellos rubios, con una cola en cima de su cabeza y su flequillo tapándole un ojo, y su ojo visible era de color azul cielo, el otro era más bajo, cabello pelirrojo, tenía una cara aniñada, ojos color miel , los 2 caminaban en rumbo a la cueva Akatsuki pero se detuvieron al ver a 2 chicas inconscientes una de cabellos azules claro y la otra pelinegra, a ellos se les izo un poco extraño ya que no tenían equipo para dormir y tan poco tenían vestimenta ninja y tan poco tenían la el protector que indicaba la aldea a la pertenecieran.

Deidara: Sasori no Danna, de donde serán estas chicas?- pregunto el rubio del ojo tapado.

Sasori: No lo se, vamos a revisar a ver- dijo un poco curioso, algo muy raro en el.

Los 2 se acercaron para ver mejor alas chicas, primero se acercaron a la peliazul claro, y en eso despierta Bra y los mira curiosa, y pregunta un poco nerviosa por tener encima la vista fija de 2 hombres:

Bra: este quienes son ustedes?- dijo con leve rubos color carmesí y mirándolos fijamente

Deidara: Yo soy Deidara y el es

Sasori: Akasuna no Sasori- dijo con una sonrisa

Bra: Un gusto en conocerlos, yo soy Bra Briefs y mi amiga que sigue inconsciente es Pan Son- dijo igual sonriendo y señalando a Pan todavía inconsciente.

Sasori se acerco a Pan para verla mejor, y al hacer eso se encontraba a solo unos centímetros de su rostro y en eso despierta Pan de golpe y al ver a Sasori a esa distancia pega un grito y lo golpea en rostro y de no ser por que una marioneta el hubiese sentido un dolor muy horrible, lo bueno fue que solo lo arro jo un poco lejos como a 15 km de distancia el pobre Sasori se encontraba metido en un lago todo empapado y ovio que se salio rápido para la madera no se mojara mas de lo que esta, miro en la dirección a donde estaba Deidara y las chicas esas, y sonrió de medio lado:

Sasori: A pesar de ser una chaca tiene mucha fuerza, je sera interesante tenerla en la organización- después de decir eso empezó a caminar a donde estaba Deidara y las chicas.

Bueno eso es todo, supongo que me salio un poco corto no se pero el otro si lo hare más largo, dejen comentarios, en la casilla de review, nos vemos besos ˘ 3 ˘


	2. Pan y Bra entán en otra dimensión!

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo iba a dejarlo para pasado mañana, pero ayer leí el primer comentario del fic y realmente me puse tan alegre que me inspire mucho solo que anoche no pude publicar por que tenía mucho sueño, ji ji ji ^ ^U, bueno aqui les va el Capi 2:

Capitulo 2

Pan y Bra están en otra dimensión?

Sasori regresaba de haber sido lanzado a 15 km de donde estaba por culpa de cierta pelinegra que le había dado un tremendo golpe en el rostro, pero curiosamente el no estaba molesto, al contrario el estaba sonriendo, le paresia muy interesante que esa chica entre en la organización, por eso apenas regresara le pediría al líder que las dejara entrar, tenía el presentimiento de que seria interesante, y seguía caminando en busca de su compañero y las 2 chicas.

Mientras por el otro lado, Pan todavía seguía en el suelo viendo en la dirección a donde había arrojado por accidente a el pobre pelirrojo, al menos eso fue lo único que pudo reconocer ya que lo había lanzado a penas lo vio, Bra lo vio por unos instantes y luego vio a Deidara que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos:

Bra: ahhsss- suspiro, se acerco a Pan, y le dijo de la manera "Menos" sarcástica- oye si así es como tratas a los chicos cuando se te acercan supongo que ya se por que tienes tannnntos pretendientes- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante al ver la cara que puso pan.

Pan: Que has dicho yo no los trato así, acaso quieres que actúe como tu que sales con el primer chico lindo que se me atraviese en el camino? Ò_Ó

Deidara: Oye, creo que deberías dejarlo así.

Bra: Oyeee! Ò_Ó eso no es cierto, solamente lo dices por que ningún chico lindo te invita a salir Ù_Ú y a mi si,estas celosa eso es todo enana- sonrisa triunfante.

Deidara, ignorado- Podrían parar

Pan- Ja! Ni que quisiera salir con esos idiota- ignorando a Deidara

Deidara: Oigan pueden parar!

Bra: Ha! pues deberías ya que eres una cobarde que no se atreve a invitar a salir a mi hermano, que es la persono de la que has estado enamorada todos estos años!- estas siguen sin prestar atención a lo que les dice Deidara, y en eso llega Sasori, y Pan y Bra siguen con su pelea.

Sasori: Oye Dei, que pasa por que ellas 2 pelean?

Deidara: Danna, pues la verdad ni yo mismo entiendo del todo solo se que empezó por culpa de que Pan le dio el golpe y lo envió a no ce cuantos km lejos de aquí- dijo de lo mas tranquilo Deidara.

Sasori: Mmmm con que por eso se pelean-sonrisa de medio lado- je.

Deidara:*acaso esta sonriendo- lo ve con un poco mas de detalle- si, si esta sonriendo, eso es raro por que sera*- deja de ver a Sasori y se pone a ver como Pan y Bra ya iban a empezar a pelear, pero esta vez con golpes, Sasori y Deidara se fueron hasta donde ellas y cada una agarro a una por el cuello de sus camisas hacia lados opuestos para separarlas:

Deidara: Ya, ya no vayan a comportarse como si fueran niñas pequeñas, ok- dijo Deidara quien tenía a Bra agarrada.

Sasori: por que no vienen con nosotros para puedan tener un lugar a donde quedarse, ya que por lo que vemos, no tienen en donde, por que ni siquiera tienen equipo para dormir en el bosque, ni nada.

Deidara: Que dicen, vienen?- soltando a Bra, y Sasori hace lo mismo con Pan.

Pan: mmm.. no lo se, eh a donde viven ustedes?, viven solos? o viven con mas personas? y si es así, son familia de ustedes?, o solo son amigos? y sobre todo si son amigos hay...

Bra: Alguna otra chica?

Deidara: Wou, wou, Para un momento son muchas preguntas en un solo momento ya te las respondo, 1. Vivimos en una cueva..

Bra/Pan: VIVEN EN UNA CUEVA?!

Deidara: si y no interrumpan, bueno como seguía, 2. no vivimos solos, 3. no son familia nuestra, aunque algunas veces si lo parece,4. Podría decirse que si son amigos pero solo son compañeros de organización, y por último si s hay otra chica y esta es Konan la novia del Líder

Sasori: Alguna otra pregunta?- dijo sonriendo

Bra/Pan: No por ahora no ^_^

Sasori: Y bien, vienen o no?

Pan: eh... Si. /Bra: Esta bien

Y así ellos se fueron directo a la cueva Akatsuki, y Gohan y Videl los seguían silenciosamente, y mientras vamos a ver que pasa en la dimen...**Esperen un minuto gohan y videl, detengan la escena...**.

**Sasori: Ahora que pasa por que se detiene?**

**Deidara: Danna, es por que hay unos que se han colado en a escena. ¬¬U**

**Sasori: Por que lo dices ya lo sabia?! ¬¬***

**Deidara: Si claro, claro. ¬¬***

**Fairy: Ya basta no peleen, y ustedes gohan y videl, por que se colan de nuevo en la escena ya casi les iva a tocar a ustedes! Ò_Ó***

**Videl: Je je je je, perdón perdón, no volverá a pasar es que ya queríamos salir verdad gohan ^_^U**

**Fairy: harsh, bien lo dejare pasar por esta vez, pero no se colen, ahora vayan al set que a viene su escena. -_-****

**Videl: Siiiiiiii *_***

**Pan: mamá no actúes de esa manera- -_-U**

**Vidal:humm... que mala y aburrida, :þ mnuuuu(sacando la lengua para mi así suena)**

**Fairy: YA VAYAN AL SET! Ò_Ó***

**Todos: HAIIII/OK**

Bien donde quedamos, aja en la dimensión de dragón ball:

Gohan y Videl estaban en la sala esperando a que Pan llegara a casa, ya que había pasado mas de una hora que le habían enviado el mensaje para que Bra se quedara y que cuando ella se llevara lo necesario vendrían para aca, y a pasado mas tiempo del que necesitan para llegar.

Gohan: Harrsh, por que Pan tarda tanto en llegar, ya me esto preocupando

Videl: Ya calma Gohan, esas deben de venir por allí, son adolescentes y ellas casi nuca se ven como antes, seguramente llegaran muy tarde por que podrían haber preferido caminar, o seguramente se quedaran a dormir por los alrededores, ya que recuerda que tanto Bra y Pan tienen capsulas de casas para dormir.

Gohan: Si pero, al menos si es así podrían avisar no lo crees?

Videl: Si, si y dime como lo harán si sus teléfonos no sirven en las montañas que están por el camino?

Gohan: ...

Videl: Ahhh...

(sonido del teléfono de la casa, exq no se como suena el teléfono de ellos jajaja XD)

Videl: Yo contesto- se dirige al teléfono y lo contesta- hola, habla videl con quien hablo?

_Bulma: Ohh, hola Videl soy yo Bulma_

Videl: Hola Bulma, eh si llamas por Bra y Pan no han llegado todavía- Gohan se levanta de repente, y empieza a temblar- ehhh, Gohan ocurre algo- dijo un poco preocupada, y con todavía el teléfono en la oreja.

_Bulma: Que ocurre Videl, le sucede algo a Gohan?, y si es por lo de Pan y Bra, bueno si no han llegado que se le va hacer, seguramente acamparon _

_Videl: si seguramente y no se que le pasa se paro de repente y empezó a temblar_

En la Corporación Capsula

Bulma: Eso bueno quien sabe tu sabes como son los Saiyajin, jejeje

Alguien entra a la sala y grita con miedo y seguido de ese viene otro y dice lo mismo solo que este de una forma mas vulgar.

Trunks: Mama el ki de mi hermana y Pan...

Vegeta: Muer como puedes estar tranquila el ki de Mi pequeña y esa mocosa han desaparecidoooo!

Bulma: Q...q..que h..has di...cho- dijo con voz quebrada

En la otra linea

Videl: ehhh... Bulma que pasa?

Buuuuut buuuuut buut- (sonido de que han colgado)

Videl: Colgo?

Gohan: Con que Vegeta y Trunks ya lo sintieron- dijo triste Gohan

Videl: A que te refieres?- dijo sin entender nada

Gohan: Que el ki de mi Bebe y Bra han desaparecido

Videl: Q..q...que?

Gohan: Si

Se oye un ecoo, de una voz

Voz: Gohan...Gohan...

Gohan: uhh?...*_acaso*_ Eres tu Kaihosama?

Kaihosama: Si soy yo, y quiero que vayas con Bulma y vegeta para decirles lo que les voy a decir, es sobre Pan y Bra.

Gohan: Esta bien... Vamos Videl

Videl:... es..ta...bien

Y así se dirigieron a la CC, ya cuando llegaron:

Toc Toc

Abren la puerta, y de hay sale Bulma con algunas lagrimas, y abrasa a Videl.

Videl: Ya.. ya calma..- corresponde el abraso- Kaihosama nos dira que ha pasado, hace un momento dijo que se los diría cuando estemos todos.

Kaihosama: Es verdad

Bulma: ehhhp?!

Bulma: ok.. pacen- les dio paso para que entraran

Ya todos estaban en la sala, esperando a que Kaihosama les dijera la razón de por que estaban allí:

Vegeta: Mas vale que hables de una vez, mira que no estoy de humor viejo rechoncho... =_=*

Gohan: Calmate Vegeta, y escucha lo que va decir mira que es importante, ya que se trata de Mi hija y Bra.

Vegeta: Queee!

Kaihosama: Así es, Bra y Pan no están en esta dimensión, ellas estan en otras por un deseo con las esferas del dragón.

Todos: Que!

Gohan: Como que las esferas!

Videl: Pero si ellas venían de camino a nuestra casa como es posible

Trunks: Ni siquiera saben como llamar a Shenlong

Vegeta: Eso no es posible

Bulma: Olviden eso de las esferas, como que estan en otra dimensión?

Videl: Es cierto, y en que dimensión están exactamente?

Kaihosama: Podrían Calmarse?

Todos: NOOO!

Kaihosama: Ok, Bien les explicare como sucedió, resulta a ser que ellas se encontraban de camino, a casa del hijo de Goku, y como estaba atardeciendo, el cielo se oscureció de repente cuando todavía le faltaban 8 minutos para que oscureciera en si, como había un brillo dorado a lo lejos se fueron a ver si era lo que creían, y cuando llegaron si lo era, las esferas estaban siendo utilizadas por un enano que se llama Pilaf, una señora que es Mei y un Perro Ninja que es Shū, y por un deseo irresponsable e indirecto a shenlogn abrieron un portal y Pan los envió a volar de un golpe, y ella y Bra atravesaron el portal, pero no saben que el portal se serró cuando lo atravesaron, y no se en que dimensión exactamente están, eso hay que pedir celo a shenlong, solo que hay que esperar un año ya que el abrir un portal a otra dimensión no es nada fácil, no es lo mismo que usar la tele-transportación.

Gohan: Entonces dices que ellas se quedaran allá por todo un año

Bulma: Eso quiere decir que tenemos todo un año para saber en que dimensión estan

Vegeta: Si y como Carajo, nosotros vamos a saberlo, eso es trabajo de kaihosama, nosotros no podemos.

Persona: O tal vez si

Todos: haaaa!

Gohan: Kaioshin, no haga eso!

Kaioshin: je je lo siento, no lo quise hacer(el es el supremo kaihosama)

Todos: ¬ ¬U

Kaihoshin: je je. ^ ^U

Trunks: ehh.. bueno Kaihoshin, para que ha venido?

Kaihoshin: Bueno, es que kaihosama me informo sobre lo que ha pasado con Bra y Pan y por eso he venido para ayudarlos a buscar con a tele-transportación

Videl: Así que por eso, eh bueno creo que ahora si podemos empezar con la búsqueda.

Todos: Si.

Kaihosama: Bueno.. los dejo a ustedes buscando con kaihoshin, yo buscare con mi otro método.. adiós

En el planeta de Kaihosama:

Kahiosama: Adiós..- después de decir eso, se fue para adentro de la casa y se sentó al frente de una mesa pequeña y redonda, con una manta roja y encima de la manta y en todo el medio de esta había un oráculo en el que empezó con la búsqueda de las 2 chicas Saiyajin, por todas las dimensiones que se encontraban al sur.

Bueno eso es todo por este Capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, bueno quiero agradecer a la lectora **Bulmiita Tini **por ser el primer comentario, y tal vez si se sigan colando videl y gohan ya que ellos quieren aparecer bastante en escena, pero tratare de que ellos no se colen tanto jeje.(**en otro sitio- videl: muy bien gohan en el próximo capitulo vamos a salir mas je je je la escritora no se dará cuenta de que nos hemos colado ji ji ji ji- gohan: videl cariño, se que quieres aparecer mas en escena pero tienes que entender que tu no eres la protagonista- videl: Que malo eres gohan T_T, yo solo quiero aparecer un poquito mas- gohan: no conformate con lo que tienes de guión ¬¬*- videl: no es justo... T_T) **bueno eso es todo lean y dejen review :D


	3. Conociendo a los Miembros

Bueno este es el capitulo 3, bueno primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por el grabe horror en que he cometido en uno de los diálogos jejeje( **Deidara: si, y mas vale que tengas una buena excusa,hum!¬¬*, Fairy: waaaaaaaaa... no seas malo conmigo dei, solo fue un pequeño error waaaaa T_T. Deidara: pequeño error, pequeño error!, eso lo has echo por 2 capítulos seguidos y dices que fue pequeño, hum y de paso dices que me calme hum!Ò_Ó*. Fairy: waaaaaaaa, no te enojes T_T. Deidara waaaaaaa. Deidara: Bueno ya disculpate y mas vale que tengas una buena excusa ¬¬*. Fairy: T_T Snif.. Snif... v..va..vale, bueno me disculpo por no colocar el hum, de Deidara en los diálogos, y prometo que no volverá a suceder, ahora Vamos al fic que lo deben de estar esperando desde hace rato je je je... ^_^U**) Lean y dejen Review

Capitulo 3

Conociendo a los Miembros

Pan, Bra, se dirigían al escondite Akatsuki, guiadas por Sasori y Deidara estos 2 viendo disimuladamente a las chicas, Deidara a Bra y Sasori a Pan, les faltaba poco para llegar a la cueva (** como deberían ustedes de saber si coloque a sasori vivo, significa que están en la misma cueva, en la que combatió Sasori con Sakura y la Abuela Chiyu, voy a aclarar algo solo es un pequeño cambio que estoy haciendo aquí, voy a colocar de una vez a los 10 Akatsuki, y con eso me refiero a que Tobi ya es parte solo que este no sale mucho de la cueva por no tener a nadie como pareja*DE EQUIPO*, bueno ahora si a leer)**

Al fin llegaron a la cueva, solo que Pan y Bra estaban en tierra y Sasori y Deidara estaban caminando sobre el agua, algo que sorprendió mucho a las chicas:

Deidara: oigan, por que no avanzan hum

Sasori: podrían moverse no me gusta esperar

Bra: Bueno es que je je je- dijo nerviosamente y con un leve sonrojo

Pan: Harrs- dijo irritada- nosotras no sabemos como caminar sobre el agua, y no es para que te sonrojes Bra ¬.¬

Deidara: ahhh?! co..co..como que no saben hum? Ô.Ô

Pan: No, sabemos y ya, y mas bien como es que ustedes pueden hacer eso?

Sasori: Bueno, simplemente tienes que concentrarte en mantener el control del chakra en tus pies y ya, eso no es algo del otro mundo ¬¬

Pan: Claro, que si es del otro mundo, nosotras jamas hemos visto algo así, bueno hasta ahorita ¬¬.

Bra: Agresiva! ¬¬

Pan: A quien le dices agresiva!, ya no soy agresiva! ¬¬*

Bra: Si claro- volteando los ojos- ¬_¬

Deidara: Bueno, bueno pero si ustedes no saben como caminar sobre el agua,- coloca una cara picara y mira a Sasori, quien entiende, a lo que Deidara se refiere y sonríe de forma picara ta bien- las podemos cargar hum, jeje

Bra/Pan: Que! Ô/Ô

Pan: Eso no, no no Bra mejor volamos si

Sasori/Deidara:*_acaso pueden volar*- _pensaron los 2 artistas

Bra: Si creo que es mejor

Bra y Pan, medio flotaron en aire, y Sasori y Deidara tenían los ojos abiertos como platos.

Deidara: c..co...co...p...p..pue..den...vo..v..vo..lar..h..h...hu...hum. Ô_Ô

Sasori: ...Ô_Ô

Pan/Bra: Que?

Sasori: Bu..-sin salir de la impresión- bue..beno va...vamos a seguir ya que ustedes pueden hacer ya se las resolvieron..* _NOOO! yo quería cargar a Pan! T_T_*

Pan/Bra/Deidara: Ok/Hai hum

Estaban al frente de la roca que cubría a la cueva, y Sasori se encargo de hacer los sellos, para abrirla, después de abrirla, entraron los cuatro y la roca gigante se serro.

Sasori: vengan

Deidara: Es por aquí hum.

Pan: Es..esta bien.

Se dirigieron a una puerta que había, en una de las paredes de la cueva, Deidara fue a abrir de primero para ser caballero con las chicas, pero antes, apareció un holograma de colores al frene a Sasori, Bra y Pan se asustaron un poco y se escondieron detrás de Deidara, el holograma era de Pain.

Pain: Sasori te voy a encargar algo que es solo para ti, así que necesito que vengas ya a la aldea de lluvia- después desapareció, Pan y Bra salieron detrás de Deidara.

Bra: Quien era el?

Pan: Si quien era?

Deidara: Ese es nuestro Líder hum

Sasori: Bueno, yo me voy Deidara, encargate de presentarlas yo voy a ver al Líder, y a informarle de una vez sobre ellas, y si pueden formar parte de Akatsuki, ya me voy.

Deidara: Hai Sasori no danna hum.- dijo con una sonrisa

Bra: Bueno adiós- dijo sonriendo

Pan: Nos vemos después je, y- se le acerco, y se puso al frente de el y despaldas a Bra y Deidara- lo ciento enserió por lo del Golpe je, es que me asuste ji- le dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

Sasori: -impresionado, pues no se esperaba que la chica se disculpara, bueno al menos no de esa forma tan tierna, se esperaba que fuera un poquito mas seca- no importa creo que me lo merecía, nos vemos.

Sasori se fue, y Deidara se fue a abrir la puerta, con Pan y Bra a los lados, el problema fue que cuando abrió alguien se abalanzo a Deidara:

Deidara: Waaaaaaa... quitate de encima Tobi hum

Tobi: Deidara-sempai, lo extrañe mucho por que tardo tanto- abrasándolo mas fuerte todavía en el suelo.

Pan y Bra ya no aguantaban mas la risa, y se empezaron a reír como nunca pues la escena les parecía muy cómica, y hay fue cuando Tobi noto su presencia, y se separo de su sempai, como un flash se acerco a Pan viéndola de muy cerca, y las pobre pan estaba con un sonrojo mas notorio:

Tobi: Senpai, quien es esta chica tan linda . .

Deidara: Tobi, baka no te le acerques así pobre la estas asustando hum -_-*- se acerca lentamente con unas figuras de arcilla

Tobi: waaa.. Tobi lo siente..- de un momento a otro Tobi esta huyendo de su sempai, que lo hará explotar- no fue la intención de Tobi, no le haga nada a Tobi, tobi es un buen chico.. waaaa T_T- sigue corriendo, hasta que Pan agarra a Deidara por la capa y lo mira seriamente:

Pan: por que lo vas a atacar si el no a echo nada?

Tobi:*_me esta defendiendo Tobi es feliz :D/ __**aunque me podría aprovechar je je**__*_

Deidara: Claro que si, Tobi es un baka de primera ya que siempre se le tira encima a las personas y lo peor es que se te pega como un chicle hum!-_-*

Pan: Eso no es excusa -_-U

Bra: Pan por que lo defiendes si tu actúas igual que el cuando un chico te hace lo mismo?- pregunto mas por molestar que por otra cosa.

Pan: De que hablas?.°/°

Bra: No te hagas lo tonta, o sera que te gusta por que te dijo que eres linda- sonrisa picara- jeje

Pan: Claro que no, no se de que me hablas y no me gusta, y no es por eso, hunp- se voltea a un lado con los cachetes inflados (wiii me salio una rima jejeje).

Bra: Así? Entonces por que? ˘_˘U

Pan: ehh b...bu...buehh..bueeeenuuuo... ehhh je je je..bu bu bu...e..no... este

Bra: No sabes que decir verdad? -_-U

Pan: a...aja ˘/˘- con la cabeza gacha

Tobi/Deidara: ?

Deidara: Ok, creo que mejor entramos, si hum

Pan/Bra: Si

Los cuatro entraron a la sala de los akatsuki, la cual las paredes eran de piedra, el piso era lo mismo solo que este es liso a totalidad, hacia el medio estaba unos muebles de cuero rojos y negros, al frente de estos una mesa baja de madera, atrás de esta una pizarra de tiza, verde con bordes de madera, había, unas escaleras, un mini pasillo y 2 puertas, a los alrededores de la sala tan bien había algunas plantas,el mini pasillo lleva a la cocina, las escaleras a las habitaciones, una de las puertas lleva al baño de la sala, y la otra lleva aun mini invernadero que es de zetzu.

Todos los que estaban el la sala se quedaron viendo a los recién llegados, en especial a las 2 Saiyajines, el primero en hablar fue Hidan:

Hidan: Oye, pu** rubia, quienes son las bellezas que traes hay eh?

Pan/Bra: ÔoÔ Eres mujer!

Deidara: Soy hombre hum, solo que ese religioso de pacotilla, siempre me dice así por mi cabello hum, solo esta celoso por que el de el parece de anciano hum!

Pan: Ja ja ja, ok en eso concuerdo contigo, la verdad no sabia que a las personas le salían canas a temprana edad, jajajajaja...

Hidan: Que has dicho!- dijo muy rojo de furia- Jashin-sama te castigara maldita atea!

Pan: Dije lo que oíste- se le acerca y queda al frente de el, y toma su collar con el símbolo de Jashin- que es esto- el rostro de Hidan había vuelto a la normalidad por un momento pero cuando Pan se le acerco y tomo el collar quedando muy cerca de el se sonrojo un poco.

Hidan: Esto es el símbolo de jashin, que simboliza la religión de jashinismo- dijo todavía sonrojado

Pan: ehhh? Jashinismo, mmm... nunca antes había oído eso antes...- sonriendo, y Hidan mas sonrojado cada vez, al parecer Pan le hace efecto a nuestro grosero, religioso albino.

Kakuzu: No lo has oído es por que esa religión no existes, ni tan poco el dios ficticio de este.

Hidan: harsh, joder kakuzu no empieces, y Jashin si existe.

Pan: Bueno, tal vez si exicta por que hay varios dioses que se encargan de vigilar, cada cuadrante del Universo, o como Dabura que era el que mandaba en el infierno verdad Bra?

Bra: Entonces a tu mamá tan bien te hablo de el cierto, je je, que te dijo de el exactamente.

Pan: Bueno me dijo que el era ayudante de ese mago Babidi, y que ayudo con el despertar de Majin Bu, y que fue acecinado por el mismo Bu, cuando este se lo comió cuanto lo convirtió en chocolate, aun no entiendo ese poder que tiene bu, lastima que ya no esta el era muy gracioso verdad y que te dijo tu mamá de el- todos los akatsuki estaban con cara de WTF?, de que están hablando, y Pan todavía no soltaba el collar de Hidan.

Bra: Bueno, lo mismo solo que tan bien, cuando Bu malvado las envió al otro mundo ellas se consiguieron con Dabura en el paraiso- hay todos los Akatsuki pensaron lo mismo*_estas están locas*_- se dieron cuenta de que el no es tan malo después de todo, y después las revivieron con las esferas- dijo Bra de lo mas normal sin notar la cara de todos, que volvían a pensar lo mismo *_que fueron revividas, con las esferas del que...*_

Pan: Bueno en fin si Dabura fue el rey de las tinieblas tal vez ese jashin existe en las tinieblas- dijo pensativa Pan.

Bra: Si tal vez- dijo tan bien pensativa

Hidan: Ja ja ja ja ja ja... en tu cara maldito kakuzu ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja...- dijo estallando de felicidad Hidan..:D

Kakuzu: Callate religioso de pacotilla.., creo que Deidara debería presentarnos a esta chicas.¬¬*

Kizame: Si llevo rato preguntándome sus nombres- :D

Itachi: Yo no hablo por que soy itachi, pero digan sus nombres, me callo por que soy itachi y no hablo

Kisame: Itachi no empieces

Itachi:...

Kisame: por que te me quedas viendo así?

Itachi:...

Kisame: Itachi responde.

Itachi:...

Kisame: No puede ser... Itachi di algo! -_-*

Itachi: Algo.

Kisame: Olvídalo. -_-U

Tobi: Tobi quiere saber los nombres de ustedes

Zetzu: Por que hay tanto ruido aquí -_-/**hablen o me los como *¬*- **dijeron las dos partes de zetzu entrando a la sala, ya que este antes estaba en el invernadero.

Naruto: Si digan sus nombres, ustedes son muy lindas sabían, de domde vienes nunca antes las había visto- dijo naru...

**Un minuto Naruto Ò_Ó, que haces aquí Naruto, si falta mucho para que aparescas, es mas todavía no te había llamado para que aparezcas,- Fairy saca una agenda de Kamisama sabe donde y la revisa- no, todavía no te había llamado que rayos haces aquí?.**

**Naruto: Je je je je, Gomen, lo que pasa es que yo estaba muy emocionado, lo que pasa es que Sasuke me dijo que su hermano saldría en un fic, bueno yo quería salir en oto fic tan bien je je je por eso estoy aquí.**

**Sasuke: ha...ha...ha..dobe por que tenías que correr de esa manera por tu culpa tuve que huir para que un lote de fangirls no me atrapara Ò_Ó***

**Naruto: je je je Gomen, Teme pero no sucederá de nuevo.**

**Fairy: hanr.. harn.. etto Naruto puedes irte- con voz y aura tenebrosa- podrías salir de set que los lectores esperan por leer.**

**Videl: es cierto y yo estoy esperando por salir así que vete.**

**Gohan: Calmate, pero alguíen podría traer a los de seguridad para que no suceda esto-.**

**Fairy: Me temo que eso no se podra.-_-**

**Gohan/Deidara: por que no hum(el hum lo dijo Deidara)**

**Fairy: Es que no hay suficiente presupuesto para los guardias, lo que pasa es que los review son los que nos dan mas ganancias, pero no hay muchos por eso no hay dinero suficiente para contratar guardias.**

**Todos: ohhhh hum(ya saben quien lo dijo)**

**Trunks: Bueno, pero tan bien si tu cuadraras bien cuando vamos a aparecer cada uno tal vez esto sucedería, no crees? ¬_¬**

**Fairy: Eso ya lo tengo configurado, Baka hunp**

**Vegeta: Si eso fuera así nadie se colaría, no crees idiota**

**Fairy: no seas tan malo- se va a una esquina con aura depresiva haciendo círculos en el suelo- en fin ya vasta todos los que aparecen en esta escena vayan al set, y los que todavía no van a salir salgan del set, ahoraaa!, por que os lectores están esperando, están aquí para leer no para presenciar sus peleas así que ya dejen de interrumpir!**

**Todos: Hai/ok**

Bueno ahora si quitando la interrupción de Naruto que no va a salir si no dentro de unos capítulos, Deidara ya estaba apunto de prentarlas pero primero mando a buscar a Konan que no estaba en la sala:

Deidara: Oigan busquen a Konan, para que ellas se puedan a presentar hum.

Kisame: Konan esta con el líder, que están quien sabe donde.

Deidara: Ohhh.. bien chicas ahora si pueden decirles sus nombres hum, y por que sigues agarrando el collar de Hidan hum?- dijo refiriéndose a Pan.

Pan: ehhh?- miro a Hidan y se dio cuenta que Deidara tenía razón- hay! Je je je, no me había dado cuenta que seguía así ji ji ji...- se separo de el y se fue al frente de la mesa para estar al frente de todos, junto con Bra que ya estaba hay.

Bra: Bueno, mi nombre es Bra Briefs, me gustan las compras, la ropa, gastar dinero en cualquier cosa que se trate de ropa y moda, tengo un hermano mayor muy fastidioso que me hace bromas pesadas todo el tiempo, es muy sobre protector, y mi papá muchas veces es un amargado.

Pan: Y yo soy Pan Son, soy hija única, me gustan los deportes, entrenar, cosas que no tengan que ver mucho con la ropa, me gusta hacerle bromas a las personas, en especial darle ideas al hermano de bra para que se las haga a ella ya que a ambos no gusta hacerle bromas a ella..

Bra: Que! con razón ya yo decía que a Trunks jamas se le vendría a la cabeza esa clase de bromas! que malaaa!

Pan: je je, lo siento, y bueno eso es todo je

Todos: Hai.

Itachi: Yo quiero preguntarte algo a ti Bra.

Bra: ehh*_a eso es lo que yo llamo ser galán*_Cla..claro dime.

Kisame: No era que tu no hablabas Itachi -_-U

Itachi: Callate Kisame o te convierto en una deliciosa sopa de tiburón- dijo relajado Itachi que tenía los ojos con estrellas amarillas y aura acecina.

Kisame:- con los ojos abiertos como platos y se puso mas azul de lo que es.

Itachi: Bien, ahora si lo que te voy a pregunta..

Kakuzu: COMO QUE GASTAS EL DINERO SOLO EN ROPAAA!-dijo Kakuzu que estaba apunto de tener un ataque cardíaco en unos de sus corazones

Itachi: Callate, no exageres, y no me interrumpan de nuevo si no quieren, quemarse en amateratzu- dijo un Itachi con aura acecina- como decía por que dices que tu hermano es un molesto, solo or protegerte?

Bra: Bueno por que siempre que voy a salir con un chico, el me pone en ridículo, ademas de que no se me despega, menos mal que las miradas no matan por que si no ya hubiera matado a muchos chicos.

Itachi: Pues yo creo que la que es pesada eres tu, tu hermano solo quiere lo mejor para ti, y es el deber de los hermanos mayores proteger a nuestros hermanos pequeños, eres una pesada.

Bra: eh?- eso fue lo único que logro decir una confundida Bra.

Pan: Oye, como te atreves a decirle eso a mi amiga, idiota mal nacido, te partiré la cara- dijo Pan volando a el y dándole un golpe en el rostro, ya que fue muy rápido e Itachi no lo logro esquivar.

Itachi termino fuera de mueble en el que estaba y estaba en la pared,- boom- cayo al piso boca abajo -_auch eso dolió, este chica tiene mucha fuerza._

Itachi: Por que has echo eso?

Pan: No tienes derecho a hacerle eso, hunp, te digo algo pues yo creo que tu eres el molesto.

Itachi: Nani?- dijo molesto faceta que se ve muy rara vez en el

Kaisame: oh oh- se volvió a poner mas azul que su piel -_-U

Todos dieron un paso atrás ya que sabían que no es buena idea hacer enojar a Itachi, el tipo sabia muy bien como vengarse, hasta Tobi lo sabía y no lo hacia(claro que solamente cuando esta en el papel de Tobi) todos estaban con las caras azules y con una gota al estilo anime.

Pan: lo que escuchaste idiota, yo creo que tu eres el pesado, ya que con tan solo unos minutos que he estado aquí he podido notar que al parecer tu eres el creído aquí, que solo por que te crees que eres superior al resto puedes tratarlos como se te pegue la gana sabes las cosas no son así, es mas si eres superior deberías mas bien es ayudar a superarse a los demás no?- dijo seria Pan y con un tono de molestia.

Itachi: Bueno pero es verdad yo soy superior a ellos, soy un Uchiha después de todo- dijo con una sonrisa medio notoria.

Pan: Creído, hump- volteo la cara, pero luego se volvió donde Itachi- oye que tal si tu y yo luchamos a ver que tal tus habilidades, tas vez así se pueda comprobar si en verdad eres superior a todos los que estamos aquí que te parece- dijo sonriendo

Itachi:- lo pensó un momento se levanto del suelo y la miro a los ojos fijamente, sonrió levemente- esta bien si insistes en que te derrote bien.

Pan: Te digo algo no es bueno confiarse, no importa quien sea tu oponente

Itachi: hump.

Todos Salieron al bosque para la lucha, cuando llegaron a un espacio lo suficientemente abierto:

Zetzu: Este es el campo abierto que esta mas cerca de la cueva.

Tobi: woahhh.. es enorme Zetzu-San

Zetzu:**Si por eso hemos venido aquí, por que es grande para la **batalla de Itachi-San y Pan-chan

Bra: Pan no te sobrepases ok?

Pan: Calmate Bra, y por cierto recuerdas la apuesta que hicimos la otra vez- apenas pan dijo apuesta kakuzu empezó a prestar atención a la conversación de ellas- mas vale que enpieces a darme el dinero por que te gane ja ja ja ja ja...

Bra: N...no no lo creo ya lo has logrado...

Pan: Je je je.. pues si no me crees presta atención a la batalla pues la voy a usar.

Bra: Pan no juegues no te creo eso...es...imposible

Pan: Lo imposible es posible Bra, mejor mira.

Kakuzu: De que se trata la apuesta que hicieron?-( Fairy: viejo avaro que solo le importa el dinero no cambies el guión, pero creo que esta mejor así no hay tiempo de corregirlo)

Bra: Pues se trata de que si alguna de las 2 logra transformarse en Ssj primero que la otra la que no lo logro primero tendrá que pagarle cierta cantidad de dinero, y de paso otras cosas mas que no diré y a...a..ademas una cosa mas que que.. hayyy...

Pan: Tranquila Bra, olvida eso último, pero lo demás si lo tendrás que cumplir.

Bra: Eso solo si es que en verdad lo lograste.

Kisame: Transformación del Super que cosa?

Pan/Bra: Super Saiyajin.

Kisame: Bueno eso mismo, como es esa transformación?

Itachi: Supongo que lo veremos cuando ella y yo peleemos no?

Pan: Exacto

Itachi: Entonces que esperamos vamos.

Pan: Si yo ya estoy emocionada.

Ambos se colocaron en posición de combate y cuando ya estaban por empezar:

Pain: Con que aquí estaban, me voy por unas horas y traen invitados y ya van a pelear con ellos- dijo un poco divertido el Pain claro ovio que no se notaba.

Sasori: Que pasa?

Konan: Hola y ustedes son?- dijo refiriendo a las 2 chicas

Pan: Yo soy Pan Son y mi amiga es Bra Briefs

Konan: Ah.. bueno un gusto. ^.^

Pain: y bien por que estaban por luchar.

Itachi: Solo es una pequeña...

Pan: Prueba de habilidades

Pain: Ok, y si es una prueba de habilidades por que tu amiga no se ve con intenciones de hacerla- dijo con un poco de desconfianza.

Bra: Bueno en realidad pensamos que seria mejor hacerlas separadas yo con un oponente y ella con otro.

Pain: Ok, esta bien, y con quien piensas luchar, y tan bien les advierto que si pierden no tendremos mas opción que matarlas.

Bra: bueno luchare con...-Bra se quedo sin habla no sabia a con quien seria su oponente- hemmm

Pain: entonces quien?

Bra: ahhh...

Deidara: Yo soy el oponente de ella hum.

Pain: En cerio?

Bra: _En cerio!?_

Pain: Dijiste algo?

Bra: Ehhh.. no digo si el es mi oponente *_Gracias Deidara_*

Pain: Ok, bueno que empiece tu amiga y luego vas tu si.

Bra: Ok.

Itachi y Pan se fueron al medio del campo, y de colocaron a 10 metros de distancia de cada uno, después se colocaron en posición de combate, para que comenzara la batalla.

Bueno eso es todo por este capitulo, 11 paginas de word un Record, ya que normalmente siempre hago los capítulos como máximo hasta 6 paginas es un record que haya llegado al 10, y no me detuve n un segundo de el teclado, bueno me separe de el pero solo para desayunar, ir al baño, ayudar a preparar el almuerzo, almorzar, comerme algo dulce, bañarme , si eso fue para lo que me separe del teclado, je je je je, auch me duele el cuellooo T_T, bueno eso me pasa por andar escribiendo desde la mañana hasta ahorita 7:07 pm, pero este dolor valdrá la pena haberlo sufrido al ver que haya algún review, je je je bueno el próximo capitulo, estará basado en la pelea de Pan y Bra para poder entrar en akatsuki. Nos vemos en el próximo capi y buenas noches/días/tardes dependiendo el momento en el que lean el capi.


	4. El Combate de Pan

**Disfruten el capi**

_**Capitulo 4**_

**El Combate de prueba de Pan**

Itachi y Bra se colocaron en sus posiciones de combate, Pan con la típica pose que hacen nuestros queridos guerreros z, Itachi estaba parado del otro lado con los cerrados, Pan al notar eso se sintió un poco molesta pero no dejaría que el le provocara de esa manera, pasaron 5 minutos y seguían de esa manera, hasta que Pan decidió dar el primer golpe pero vio que Itachi ya empezaba a moverse para darle a ella, bueno no era exactamente un golpe el le estaba lanzando unos shiriken, y luego unos Kunais para luego aproximarse a ella, Pan se extraño un poco no por que no lo pudiera esquivar si no que el haya lanzado shukiken y kunais en vez de alguna habilidad, y mas cuando Itachi a los ojos de ella hizo unas poses raras con loas manos:

Pov s de Pan

Estábamos en el campo, en donde yo iva a luchar con es tal Itachi, si mal no recuerdo, ese tipo azul, que creo que se llama Kisame, le dijo a el Itachi, entonces si ese es su nombre, bueno en fin, solo nos separaban 10 metros yo estaba en posición de combate, la misma que mi abuelito Goku me enseño, y el estaba parado con un brazo saliendo de esa bata, pude ver que debajo de esa capa tiene una camisa con remera, su rostro se veía tan calmado, su cabello negro era largo amarrado con una cola baja, sus ojos los tenía cerrados, a mi parecer esa vestimenta es rara... esperen un minuto tiene los ojos cerrados me esta tomando como que si fuese débil, que no necesita tener sus ojos abierto para vencerme, hump, mejor no le presto atención, apuesto a que lo que quiere es provocarme, para que lo ataque sin pensar, pero no me dejare ya no soy como antes que me dejaba llevar así, no me provocara, bueno aunque que admitir que tiene cierto atractivo, y tan bien que en la forma que es así de indiferente, mm.. hay que admitirlo se ve... hayyyy pero que digo no me puedo distraer no quiero empezar a actuar como Bra.

Ya han pasado 5 minutos desde que se supone que estamos listos para la lucha, al parecer los 2 estamos esperando a que el otro ataque primero, pero ya no quiero seguir esperando, mientras mas espero mas me mata la emoción de pelear... un minuto a que me recuerda eso... así je je je je a mi abuelito Goku siempre emocionado por pelear contra alguien poderoso y jamas se daba por vencido, y aun cuando el no podía vencer a sus oponentes y no podía ni mantenerse en pie sacaba fuerzas de quien sabe donde y seguía sin importar que mi abuelito es de admirar, y siempre con esa sonrisa contagiosa, abuelito donde estas quisiera volver a verte.

Ya han pasado 2 minutos mas y todavía seguimos igual, saben que yo voy a empezar con el combate, iva a empezar a moverme pero me quede de la misma manera por que el se decidió por atacar así que me quede como estaba y el me lanzo unos shuriken, unos se dirigían a mi rostro, y los demás a cualquier lado de escape a si que solo di una salto e hice varias acrobacias en el aire para caer una poco lejos de donde estaba antes, dirigí mi vista donde el y me sorprendí cuando el hizo una poses con sus manos y dijo Elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego y al segundo una gran bola de fuego se dirigía a mi, la volví a esquivar fácilmente, como ya no quería que me saliera con otra bola de fuego cualquier cosa como esa, me dirigí volando, el se sorprendió mucho, yo aproveche esa distracción y le lance unas bolas de energía, el las esquivo por poco por que todavía no había salido de la impresión, le lance unas cuantas bolas de energía mas, el la esquivo esta vez fácilmente, me me fui hasta donde, y empezamos con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, bueno casi ya que el me trataba de hacer algo de daño extra con un kunai, cosa que no me hacia ni cosquillas, el bloqueaba mis ataques y yo los de el, hay que admitir que el tiene talento, así que me aleje de el un momento, estábamos a una distancia prudente, me concentre en aumentar mi ki, de un segundo a otro tenía mi ki visible de un color blanco y pude echar un mirada rápida a donde se encontraban el resto y vi que sus caras de impresión, volví mi vista a Itachi, se podía ver que tan bien se impresiono, las únicas a las que no nos paresia raro era a Bra y a mi, y las habilidades de este Itachi no les paresia raro a ellos, pero a Bra y a mi si, mmm... me parecen interesantes esas habilidades de ellos, je je je.

Me fui acercando a el mientras que seguía aumentando mi Ki cada vez mas, le di un golpe en el rostro que lo envió varios metros atrás, me acerque allá para darle otro pero cuando lo golpee este se transformo en un tronco-_un tronco, esto significa que es un sustituto- _sentí un golpe en la espalda, me di la vuelta y era Itachi.

Fin del Pov s de Pan

Pov s de Itachi

Al parecer esta chica es un oponente formidable, pero no me puedo dar el lujo de perder, no eso no, el gran Itachi no se dejara vencer, je creo que debo de dejar de pensar que soy superior, pero que mas da supongo que lo llevo en la sangre, algunas veces quisiera no haber nacido como un Uchiha si no como parte de otro clan, bueno...bueno me estoy desviando tengo que concentrarme, no puedo pensar en otras cosas mientras estoy atacándola con un kunai mientras ella trata de golpearme, al parecer mis ataques con el kunai no le hacen ni un rasguño. Se alejo un momento que planeara, por que sera que tengo el presentimiento de que este combate no lo ganare, mmm.. nahhh no creo que eso suceda... un minuto a...ahhhhh! que es ese brillo blanco que sobresale de ella, acaso esta expulsando chakra, pero por que lo hace que no esta consiente que si el enemigo puede llegar a absorberlo, tiene suerte de que yo no pueda absorber el chakra,...Paf... me dio un golpe en la cara hayyyy... me si que me dolió, estoy a metros de ella, y ella ya esta aquí y me da otro golpe, je je je pero ya yo estoy oculto y al parecer ya se dio cuenta que es un remplazo, bien hora de mi ataque.

Me lance sobre ella por la espalda y cuando ya la iva a tocar con el kunai que tenía, ella me agarro por la bata y me lanzo al cielo, estaba a muchos metros del suelo y luego la veo a ella volando y alcanzándome para luego darme una serie de golpes, varios no los pude ni bloquear y esquivar, así que active mi MangekyouSharingan, ella me miro un momento a los ojos y en ese momento ella cayo en mi Genjutsu, en unos instantes busque por toda su mente y no encontré nada para torturarla, joder ella dejo de golpearme y me agarro por la bata, ella seguía inmovilizada por el Genjutsu, y paresia estar luchando internamente para salir de el siguió y siguió tratando hasta que...

Fin del Pov s Itachi

Pan había caído en el Genjutsu de Itachi, ella luchaba internamente para salir de el, pues Itachi no había encontrado nada para torturarla, Pan sabía que estaba en una ilusión, así que lo único que iso fue concentrarse para expulsar todo su ki, y lo logro pero había un pequeño e insignificante cambió en ella:

Itachi: P...pe...pero q...que- Itachi estaba presenciando la transformación del Ssj, en Pan, ella tenía los cabellos dorados, ojos azules unos rayos saliendo a su alrededor y el aura amarilla, pero esa no era una transformación cualquiera por que ya no estaba en el nivel uno sino en el 2 Ssj fase 2, lo que indicaba que su cabello estaba mas puntiagudo.

Pan:- todavía lo tenía agarrado por la bata,- Sorprendido?-pregunto divertida_mente.

Itachi: Pues si- le dijo con una sonrisa, que rara vez aparecía en el rostro de Itachi- ahora te mostrare mi truco- dijo y a eso lo mira pan confundida, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos itachi se había convertido en cuervos que salieron volando directo al suelo donde apareció el.

Pan: Pero que?!

Pan se fue volando directo donde itachi y le empezó a dar una golpiza, y le empezó a decir cuando se detuvo de golpes:

Pan: Por que rayos no habías utilizado esa técnica antes es increíble que parte de que utilices todo lo que tienes de una vez no entiendes, acaso crees que yo no te podría derrotar en un santiamel la única rozón por la cual este combate a durado es por que te he estado dejar enseñar tus habilidades, ya te podría haber derrotado hace un buen rato.

Itachi: Je je.

Los demás estaban hacia otro lado observando todo y cuando oyeron esa pequeña risa de Itachi:

Kisame: Itachi se rio- se puso mas azul de lo que es y ya estaba en un rincón temblando de miedo- Ø_Ø

De vuelta a donde nuestros dos combatientes:

Itachi: Lo mismo dijo- sonrisa demoníaca- A-ta-ca-me, muahjaja muahjaja muahjaja ja jajajajajajajaja...

A los que estaban observando les dio un pequeño escalofrío, bueno todos sin contar a Bra

Bra:*_que les pasa* -_-U_

Pan: Una pregunta..

Itachi:-dejando de reír como un lunático-Si?

Pan: Por que te ríes así eh? acaso dije un chiste, tan bien a que te refieres con"lo mismo dijo" sabes esta pelea ya se volvió aburrida así que... ...kaaaaameeee HAAAAAAA!.

Itachi: Pero que es eso! HAAA!- a nuestro querido itachi le le dio de lleno el Kamekameha, solo que Pan como no quería ,matarlo volvió a la normalidad, y le lanzo un kamekameha no muy potente pero si lo suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Cuando la luz del kamekameha desapareció se podía ver a Itachi tirado en el suelo todos se acercaron incluyendo Pan cloro que fue la primera por un momento ella se asusto por que pensó que se le había pasado la mano, Bra al notar que pan fue a ver a Itachi detuvo al resto y les izo una señal para que se colocaran en circulo y así les dijo:

Bra: no sigan avanzando esperen a que Pan llegue a donde itachi y veo si esta desmaya, o inconsciente o posiblemente muerto, aunque no lo esta puedo sentir su ki pan no lo puede sentir ahorita por que esta nerviosa je je je, pero le quiero hacer una broma así que cuando les de la señal ustedes se van hacia alla lo mas rápido posible, ok...

Todos-un poco confundidos pero igual aceptaron- hai

Bra se acerco silenciosamente a Pan que estaba viendo a un Itachi en el piso, ella estaba a unos cuantos centímetro de su rostro:

Pan: ehhh...oye despierta- moviéndolo un poco-

Itachi:...-ojos en forma de espiral, y seguía inconsciente-...

Pan: ohhhh...ohhhh... hay hay hay no despierta-se acerca mas a su rostro- no no despierta..

Bra:- estaba detrás de Pan, vio si ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Itachi y se percato de que Itachi ya estaba empezando a volver en si, y apenas distinguió que Itachi la miraba interrogante y Pan todavía no notaba que es ya había vuelto pues la pobre de pan seguía traumatizada pensando que se le había pasado la mano, y seguía lo suficientemente cerca- así que empujo a Pan lo mas rápido que pudo, y les iso la seña a los demás, y ellos aparecieron hay en un abrir y cerrar de ojos viendo la graciosa escena...

**Itachi y Pan Besándose.**

Unos instantes antes de que Bra pudiera empujar a Itachi, este había notado a Bra cuando recupero la conciencia, y dedujo que Pan no sabía que el estaba consiente por que si no, ya le hubiera gritado o si no haría perder de nuevo la conciencia, vio a Bra que estaba detrás de Pan, tenía los brazos estirados, como si quisiera empujarla y el la miro disimuladamente y con una cara interrogativa, Bra lo había notado y por eso empujo de una vez a pan y mientras Pan caía Itachi se medio levanto para evitar lo que tenía planeado Bra, pero eso solo izo que la distancia se acortara y no se sabe como rayos paso, pero Itachi termino encima de Pan y Pan abajo de el con los ojos abiertos como platos y muy pero muy roja, e Itachi con un sonrojo muy pero muy notorio y lo pero del caso es que todos los estaban viendo con ojos abiertos como platos y con un muy leve sonrojo, y Bra estaba era muriendo_ce de la risa.

Itachi se fue separando un poco lento de Pan, pues aunque el no lo quería admitir le gusto ese beso no accidental pero a la vez accidentalmente provocado, le gusto mucho probar esos labios, y la verdad el quería otro y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por que pan quien sabe como ya se había salido e Itachi reacciono rápido y se levanto al parecer el era el único que había notado que ella ya no estaba bajo de el si no ya levantada a un lado de el... **Esperen un minutoooooooo...**

**Fairy: Itaaaaaaaachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Por que demonios has cambiado el guión me voy un momento a comprar el almuerzo de todos y tu vas y cambias el guión! **

**Itachi: Hay una buena razón por la que lo hice(hablando de lo mas tranquilo)**

**Fairy: Así quisiera saber cual es? ¬¬***

**Itachi: Simple en realidad si quería besar a Pan, -/-  
**

**Fairy: Naniiiiii?! O/O**

**Pan: Entonces eso en realidad no i...i...v...vaaaa e...en..g.u...i...o..n...°/°**

**Fairy: Saben que olvídenlo, ya no se puede hacer nada para cambiarlo se queda así, sigan rodando, el fic ok además estoy segura que a los lectores lo prefieren así no? bueno vayan al set ...°¬°**

Itachi Pan ya se habían levantado del suelo y estaban una frente al otro y hay todos los demás salieron del estado de Shoct:

Deidara: Vaya al parecer el señor yo no tengo sentimientos, a decido por fin mostrarlos, ja ja ja, no que tu no te querías sociabilizar con las demás personas solo por que tu eres superior, ja ja ja a hum

Kisame: Deidara tiene razón, no que tu siempre dices que esto jamás pasaría, je je je...

Hidan: Ja ja jaja ja jaja jaja jaja... me debes 1000 Ryu, me debes 1000 Ryu ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja..., maldito paga de una vez el puto dinero ja ja ja aja maldito que pinche de puta mala suerte tienes ja ja ja

Kakuzu: Oye Hidan, como que Itachi te debe, 1000 Ryu?- dijo muy pero muy interesado kakuzu

Hidan: Pues hace tiempo cuando estábamos en una de las misiones que el líder nos mando, estábamos en una aldea pequeña, sin las capas para que nadie notara que eramos de akatsuki, y un monton de miradas de mujeres hermosas lo perseguían a el, yo dije que por que no salia con algunas y el me dijo que eso nunca jamás en la vida pasaría, y yo le dije que ponga eso en apuesta por 1000 Ryu, je si no pasaba nunca pero nunca pasada en un cierto tiempo que por cierto ese tiempo se acabaría la próxima semana, je yo le pagaría esa cantidad pero si pasaba el me pagaría ja ja ja ja aja... y si pasooo jaj ja aja

Kakuzu: waaaaaaa T_T yo que quisiera tener una apuesta así en la que yo ganara waaaaaaaa T_T

Pain: Estoy impresionado de que no hayas dicho casi ninguna grosería.

Hidan: Seguramente es por que estoy feliz por que el mal nacido del Uchiha ya le han pateado 2 veces el trasero y enviado a la la mierda ese pinche orgullo que no sirve de nada, jaja ja ja ja- ya Hidan tenía lagrimas en los ojos de tanto que se a reído.

Pain: Si pero ese dinero se necesitara para la organización así que tienes que entregarcelo al tesorero de la organización es decir a Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: Siiiiiii! ^O^

Hidan: _Estúpido Mal nacido Líder, vete al infierno donde Jashin te castigara pagar por lo que has echo, maldito si que jodes_, _hunp_

Pain: Que has dicho Hidan- cara demoníaca.

Hidan:- le da un escalofrío, se pone azul- n...n...aa...daaa -_-U

Pain: Bueno Pan, ya has demostrado que puedes ser parte de nosotros.

Pan: je je je.. ok

Pain: Bueno ahora te toca ti,-mirando a Bra- mañana por la mañana en este mismo campo veremos de que eres capaz, ok

Bra: Esta bien..

Pain: Bueno, vamos a la cueva..

Y así todos se fueron de nuevo a la cueva akatsuki,Pan ya paso la prueba, sera Bra capaz de pasarla, bueno eso se sabrá en el próximo capitulo.

Bueno hasta aquí llego este capi si me salio corto, Gomen, je je je es que hasta aquí llego la inspiración, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, y dejen review :D


	5. La ira de Bra, y Comienza la Busqueda

Bueno Aquí esta el 5to Capitulo de esta historia, espero y lo disfruten dejen review que de esa manera puedo saber si alguien la las lee, quiero agradecer a los que han dejado review, me inspiran a seguir con esta Historia, bueno voy a aclarar algo:

Lo que esta así: bla bla bla= Texto normal

Lo que esta así: *_bla bla bla *= _Pensamientos

Lo que esta así: _bla bla bla=_Es por que están susurrando, o hablando en voz baja

Lo que esta así: ( Bla bla bla)= interrupción de la autora

Cuando hay mucho texto en negrita= Interrupciones de los Personajes y de Fairy

Cuando esta así: _= Es cambio de escena.

Y por ultimo cuando habla Zetzu y esta en negrita= Esta hablando su parte Negra

Bueno eso es todo ahora a leer...(dejen review...)

Capitulo 5

La ira de Bra, Aceptación, Confesión y Empezando la Búsqueda

Después del Combate de Pan e Itachi, Pain le dijo a Pan que ya había pasado la prueba, y que al día siguiente le tocaría a Bra luchar contra Deidara para la prueba de ella haber si las dejan ser parte de la organización, después se fueron de nuevo a la cueva, y ya estaban adentro y hay:

Pain: Bueno les informo que aquí cada uno tiene su habitación, y como no hay mas habitaciones si no solo 9, tendrán que decidir cual de todos ellos quieren que sea su compañero de cuarto- dijo serio Pain.

Pan: Solo nueve pero si ustedes son diez- dijo confundida Pan.

Bra: Hay Pan se nota que eres torpe con respecto l tema de Parejas, es ovio que si son 10 y uno de esos 10 es chica, no te parece ovio que esa chica este en la habitación de su pareja- dijo mirando Pícaramente a Pain y a Konan, a lo cual estos se sonrojaron levemente, y Bra solo soltó una pequeña risita.

Pan: Si si me parece ovio, pero- miro a konan que ya no estaba sonrojada- pero con cual de ellos sales.

Todos: Caída al estilo anime

Bra: como dije antes eres torpe con el tema de pareja...

Pan: ehhp... no entiendo...mm.. a que te refieres?- dijo Pan que seguía confundida.

Bra:...nada..olvidalo...-_-

Pan: Por que?. dime!

Bra:...-_-

Pan: O.o... dime!

Bra: No...-_-U

Pain: Bueno escojan, quien sera su compañero de cuarto..

Sasori: Oye Pan, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi habitación_*je je seguramente dirá que si por que después de todo ella me o ese golpazo je je je*_

Pan: mmmm... no lo se ehh. Sasori verdad?

Sasori: si, ese es mi nombre, entonces te quedas en mi habitación-en su mente pone cara pervertida, en sus ojos se ve un leve brillo amarillo y una leve sonrisa.

Todos sin contar Pan y Bra: *_pervertido__* -_-U_

Sasori: Que?...por que todos me ven así?- haciendoce el inocente

Todos sin contar a Bra y Pan: U¬¬.

Bra: oigan por que hay una planta carnívora en la habitación, acaso es un experimento, que salio ma y ahora es de 2 pieles y tiene el cuerpo de un humano?- Quiso saber Bra un poco curiosa e interesada en Zetzu, ya que le paresia genial hacer que una planta se convirtiera en humano, claro que a zetzu no le pareció lo mismo, ya que para el era un insulto, tal vez Zetzu no hubiera reaccionado como reacciono si Bra hubiera dicho que le paresia, genial que se hagan esa clase de experimentos

Zetzu: **A QUIEN LE DICES EXPERIMENTO MAL FORMADO NIÑA!**

Bra: l...l...oo...lo...sien...to, - Bra dejo de hablar y tenía la cabeza gacha, ella no lo decía con intención de insultarlo, la verdad solo era un comentario, pero después la subió y mira muy seria a Zetzu, y con un poco de molestia ya que le había gritado nadie pero nadie le hablaba así a la princesa de los Saiyajin y salir ileso, y el no seria el primero- mira planta mutante- su rostro se oscureció y su vos se oía tenebrosa- como...Te ...AtreVes a GRITArle A LA PRINCESA DE LOS SAIYAJIN, NADIE PERO NADIE LE PERMITO QUE ME GRITE ASÍ, NADIE ME GRITA ASÍ Y SALE ILESO ME HAS OÍDO NADIE...- dijo Bra totalmente molesta y fuera de si ella se fue a darle un golpe pero Zetzu se teletransporto, Bra no se quedo atrás ella ya había aprendido la teletransportación gracias a Pan que se la enseño y se concentro en el ki de Zetzu y de un segundo a otro ya estaba en donde Zetzu, el cual estaba fuera de la cueva, Zetzu volvió su vista atrás de el y vio a un Bra muy furiosa con la cabeza gacha, su vista oscurecida y un aura amarilla, y su cabellos azules flotando, ella flotando y 2 bolas de energía una en cada mano, Bra encerio estaba muy enojada nadie pero nadie le gritaba de esa forma, ni sus padres jamas le habían gritado.

Zetzu: Por que me sigues?- dijo su parte blanca y su parte negra la miro feo

Bra: _Nadie me grita..._

Zetzu: **niñita, responde **

Bra:- aumenta su ki su aura amarilla aumento de tamaño(sin transformarse todavía**)- **COMO ME HAS LLAMADO!-Aumenta mas su ki

Mientras adentro de la cueva todos estaban extrañados y un poco preocupados por que Pan había empezado a temblar sin parar, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma..

Itachi- se acerco a Pan la volteo para que estuviera frente a frente con el y la abrazo.

Pan: O/o...

Itachi: _Pan, que ocurre calmate que me es...toy...preo...cu...pan...do ¯/.¯- _le dijo en voz baja

Pan:...

Kisame: Etto... Itachi por que la abrazas?- dijo Kisame que era el mas sorprendido de todos.

Pan: I...i...tachi...suel- medio empujo a Itachi para que la soltara- tame...

Hidan: Sin comentarios- dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos ya que no por ahora no le se ocurría algo para molestarlo, todavía su cerebro no procesaba que Itachi haya echo eso.

Kakuzu: Lo mismo digo- dijo igual o mas sorprendido que Hidan, y mirando a Deidara y Sasori que dijeron:

Deidara/Sasori: Lo mismo igual, hum.

Pain: Pan porque estabas así temblando, como si...

Pan:- Pan ya recuperada- Bueno es que me asuste un poco, je por que el ki de Bra se elevo demasiado, quiero hacerles una pregunta, que tan bueno es ese tal Zetzu en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y que tal son sus habilidades- pregunto nerviosamente Pan..

Pain: No so muy buenas en si, pero puede regenerarse, y absorber el chakra de sus oponentes, por que lo preguntas?- dijo como si nada Pain.

Pan: hassss- suspiro- que bien que pueda regenerarse, por que Bra esta muy molesta su ki se elevo demasiado por que el le grito, y la hizo sentir inferior por un momento, ella sabe que puede llegar a ser de nivel bajo de pelea, pero no le gusta que la hagan sentir de esa forma, y por eso cuando lo hacen sale su verdadero poder...- dijo como si nada Pan, ya mas aliviada..

Pain: Ok, y ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti.

Pan: Eh... claro..

Tobi: A que se refería Bra con princesa de los Saiyajin?- dijo robándole la palabra a Pain

Pain: Tobi... no me robes la palabra, y responde a que se refería, al parecer todos tenemos esa duda.

Pan: Bueno, ella se refería con Princesa Saiyajin, por que ella es la hija del Príncipe de los Sayajins, y supongo que se preguntan que son los Saiyajins, bueno es que son una Raza Guerrera alienígenas, que según eran muy poderosos.

Tobi: Entonces ustedes son alienígenas?-dijo asustado Tobi se alejo un poco de Pan- waaaaaaaaa!- se guido a su sempai buscando protección..

Deidara: Tobi, Bakaaaaa... Quitate de encimaaaaa humm!

Pan: Oye Tobie, no tienes que exagerar.

Tobi: alejate de Tobi, Tobi tiene miedo, a que cuando Tibi se duerma vengas y te transformes en una alien verde y le comas a Tobi, Tobi no quiere eso... waaaaaaa!.

Pan: Tobi, los saiyajines, no teemos la apariencia de un extraterrestre verde, como aparecen en las películas, nuestra apariencia es casi igual a la de los humanos, solo que la diferencia es que nosotros tenemos colas de monos, que por cierto tenerla implica un gran riesgo..

Kisame: Y por que Bra no tiene cola?

Deidara: Y por que dices que tener cola implica un gran riesgo?

Konan: Y por que tu tan poco no tienes la cola?- dijo Konan que hasta ahora no había hablado.

Pan: Ok son como que muchas Preguntas a la vez, je pero las responderé, bueno la razón por la cual nosotras no tenemos colas es por que nos la cortaron al nacer, por que es muy peligrosa, por que es peligrosa, simple por que al tener la cola, si llegamos a ver la luna llena nos transformaríamos en u mono gigante, el cual si no sabemos controlar esa cantidad de poder, empezaríamos a destruir todo a nuestro paso.

Pain: Y que pasa si controlas el poder de ese mono?

Pan: Bueno, je esa es la ventaja de ese poder, y el de tener la cola, la ventaja es que si tienes un inmenso poder sin contar el poder de la cola, además de una gran fuerza de voluntad, y te transformas y controlas ese poder puedes llegar a transformarte en el gran y poderoso Super Saiyajin Face 4.

Deidara: ehhh... Face 4, pues que paso con las que van antes, la 1, 2, y 3 hum

Sasori: Y como es la apariencia de esas transformaciones?

Pan: Pues, hoy ustedes vieron 2 de esas transformaciones, cuando pelee con Itachi, hubo un momento en que me transforme en Ssj fas los segundos después a la fase 2, la fase 3 no la se hacer la cuatro sola han habido 2 sayajines que la han logrado esos son mi Abuelito Goku y El señor Vegeta, que es el Papá de Bra.

Pain: Tu abuelo, lo logro? °-°

Pan: je je je ^.^U, creo que se me ha olvidado decirles un pequeño detalle, ji ji ji, es que nosotros los Saiyajines por ser una Raza Guerrera, nuestra juventud es mucho mas larga que la de los humanos para durar mas en las batallas. Je ^.^U

Sasori: Entonces ustedes pueden aparentar ser mas jóvenes cuando en realidad pueden tener hasta 50 años?- dijo muy pero muy impresionado..

Pan: Pos, en realidad si, cuantos años crees que tengo?

Sasori: Unos 14 °_°

Pan:- Caída al estilo anime- no puedo creer que enserió me siga viendo tan joven, no tengo 14 tengo 17 años.

Todos: Naniiiii?! **O.o**!

Mientras afuera de la cueva, Bra y Zetzu estaban afuera de la cueva, Bra recién le había gritado a a Zetzu:

Zetzu: **LO QUE OISTES, O ES QUE ERES SORDA, SE NOTA QUE ERES UNA NIÑA MIMADA, QUE NO SABE NADA MAS QUE ROPA Y CHICOS SE NOTA POR FUERA, Y DE PASO SORDA! **/Ya vasta ella no se merece eso, lo digas así/**Pero que coño, dices ella nos llamo planta mutante, y quieres que me quede callado después de lo que nos dijo/ **Pues estoy consiente de eso, pero te estas pasando, así que devuélveme el control del cuerpo/ **Pues no te lo devuelvo, hump...!/ **Devuélveme el control completo/ **No!/**Si/**NOOOOO!/**Siiiii!...

Bra: Ya deja de pelear contigo mismo!- dijo ya mas molesta- no te lo perdonare, estúpido- mientras Bra hablaba el resto de los Akatsuki y Pan, salieron a ver que tal iva todo y escucharon lo que Bra le decía a Zetzu- FENÓMENO, DE PLANTA MAL FORMADO, NADIE ME INSULTA DE ESA FORMA AHORA SI VERAS LO QUE SIGNIFICA ENFADAR A LA PRINCESA DE LOS SAYAJINES, NO TIENES DERECHO A INSULTARME DE ESA FORMA POR QUE NO ME CONOCES, Y ACERTASTES SI SOY DE FAMILIA MILLONARIA Y QUE! -**En eso a Kakuzu se le brillaron levemente los ojos.**

Zetzu: **Bueno, pues me acabas de dar la razón, niñita, ya que como eres de familia rica, eres una boba, no eres lista seguramente, por que no lo necesitas por ser mimada y ser millonaria.. hump.**

Bra: EL ECHO DE QUE TENGA DINERO Y VIVA EN LOS LUJOS NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO SEA LISTA, LA VERDAD SOY UNA GENIO, HEREDE LA INTELIGENCIA DE MI MADRE PADRE, JA! Y DICES QUE NO SOY LISTA, EL ECHO DE QUE ME GUSTE LA ROPA Y SALIR CON CHICOS TANPOCO ME IDENTIFICA COMO UNA CHICA MIMADA A LA QUE CONSIENTEN TODO EL TIEMPO..

Zetzu: Ves te dije que no te dejes guiar por las apariencias, devuélveme el control total del cuerpo/ **no n lo haré, que acaso se te olvida que nos llamo experimento mal formado!, no te daré el control, para que te disculpes tontamente con esa malcriada, Ni-ñi-ta.**

En donde se encontraba el resto de akatsuki escuchando, Pan volvió a temblar:

Pan: Oh...oh... esto no es bueno... para nada bueno...eso es lo que a Bra, le molesta mas que nada...y su ki a vuelto a subir es muy alto es mas ya debería de haberse transformado...

Todos estaban impresionados, con lo que dijo Pan.

Tobi: Pan-chan tu puedes sentir el poder de los demás*_**si es así sera muy buena idea, tenerla en akatsuki, je je, y con lo de eso del Ssj aun mas je je que buena suerte**__, jiji y además son muy lindas,__** pero que fue ese pensamiento, bueno aunque hay que admitirlo son hermosas- **_Tobi se le sale un hilo de sangre por la la nariz, pero como tiene la mascara nadie lo nota.

Pan: Pues si, tengo la habilidad de sentir el ki de las personas, así como su poder de pelea, un ejemplo es cuando luche con Itachi pude sentir cambios constantes de su ki según cuando atacaba, cuando me lanzo la bola de fuego su ki aumento mucho, y cuando se detuvo pude sentir que bajo considerablemente, cuando cai en su ilusión aumento y cuando me salí de ella su ki volvió a disminuir un poco mas que antes, y así sucesivamente, entienden. Y bueno el ki de Bra esta muy alto llegando a los 2000, y eso es mucho ya que no se ha transformado en Ssj, al menos no todavía.

Tobi: Woooo.. eso es genial que puedas sentirlo-*_**je je je je je, eso es bueno una tipo sensorial en akatsuki, con gran poder podría ser mejor, un minuto si la otra tan bien es de tipo sensorial todo seria perfecto, la captura del mas difícil de los bijus será completada jajajajajajajaja***_

En donde Bra y Zetzu:

Bra: NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR NIÑITA, YA YO NO O SOY TENGO 17 AÑOS PARA TU INFORMACIÓN, ASI QUE LLAMAME SEÑORITA...

Zetzu:** Si claro no mientas niña.**

Bra: Haaaaaaaa!- bra se puso en posición de batalla a lo que Zetzu se preparo y uso su chakra para que con cualquier ataque de ella el pudiera regenerarse, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hacer os sellos para poder regenerarse ya bra le había golpeado en el estomago con una de sus piernas, hizo un giro en el aire en donde ismo ella estaba para darle en la espalda con la otra pierna, era rápida, así que Zetzu decidió, desaparecer para poder hacer ese jutsu de regeneración, pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer Bra lo había tomado del Brazo y lo lanzo a un lado, Zetzu cayo de espaldas contra el agua y Bra se le monto encima, sentada sobre el y sus piernas estaban hundidas en el agua ya que ella no podía caminar sobro el agua pero como estaba encima de Zetzu no se hundía, y le empezó a dar puñetazos, su ki todavía seguía con el aura amarilla, y siguió con los golpes, hasta que se canso de golpearlo, lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo cayo otra vez de espaldas en el agua, por suerte Zetzu cuando iva a desaparecer pudo hacer los sellos y los completo a tiempo así que el se regeneraba a pesar de que Bra le daba muy fuerte, Bra se dirigió hacia Zetzu y le agarro del cuello de nuevo y lo miro con furia, pero después esa furia desapareció, soltó a Zetzu quien cayo al agua sentado y Bra seguía parada pero en vez de demostrar Furia ella estaba llorando, seguía en la misma posición que cuando le agarro el cuello a Zetzu la segunda vez, solo que su semblante cambio de uno molesto y de furia a uno triste y dolido.

Zetzu al ver las lagrimas de Bra, no entendió por que después de la golpiza que le dio ahora lloraba, por que después de que le dijo todo eso ahora lloraba.

Zetzu: Oye por que lloras?/ **no tiene sentido que llores, malcriada/ **callate que esta llorando/ **hump como si me importara/ **que malo eres, no tienes compasión a pesar de que es mujer/ **No me importa hump.**

Bra: _yo que te hice, para que me insultaras así de esa forma?_

Zetzu: **Que me hiciste?,es que acaso eres olvidadiza o te tratas de hacer la inocente, me dijiste que era un experimento, mal formado que en el que han fallado y por eso es que tengo 2 pieles... hump eso fue acaso crees que a los demás les guste que le insultes?.**

Bra:- estaba llorando se sentía muy mal, aunque ella no lo hubiera dicho en forma de insulto- l...lo...siento...n...no...fue...mi...intención..herirte...yo no lo decía en forma de insulto cuando te vi creí que eras un experimento en el que trataron de hacer que una planta carnívora tomara la forma de un humano y que fallaron y por eso tenías 2 pieles, pero yo lo dije por que si es así me parece bueno hacer esa clase de experimentos, or qu e imaginas hacer que las plantas tengan conciencia propia, puedan habla y caminar, je je je, creo que se me voló la imaginación, cuando te vi por que, cuando era pequeña yo veía un programa en el que se izo un experimento así, je je je me gustaba mucho esa comiquita, y bueno cuado te vi me acorde del programa que mas amaba de pequeña y más por que explicaban montones de cosas acerca de las plantas, y como yo adoro las plantas de todo tipo hasta la venenosas, es por eso perdóname, no quise decirlo en forma de insulto lo siento de verdad...- dijo Bra de la forma mas sincera que pudo ya que esa era la verdad.

Zetzu:- el no lo podía creer ella se estaba disculpando, por algo que ni siquiera hizo, que solamente era un alago y el creyó que era un insulto, todo este tiempo, y diciéndole cosas horribles a ella, el es el que se debería disculpar no ella, aunque no lo quisiera el era el culpable- **No y...yo soy el que se debe de disculpar, por que yo fui el que te insulto, y el que formo todo un escándalo sin razón, gomen ne/** al fin, reconoces que algo si es tu culpa, jamás creí que este día llegaría- dijo la parte blanca de Zetzu muy impresionado/ **Callate.. tu tan bien tienes la culpa!/ **Pero de que hablas, si yo fui el que te dijo que pararas, y no me prestaste atención!/ **Hump Callate, que eso no fue así, tu no me dijiste nada..nada/** Claro que s te dije! *Ò.Ó/ **je je claro que no me has dicho nada...¬w¬.**

Bra: Ji ji ji ji ji...

Pain: Bra- saliendo de donde estaba observando y escuchando todo- creo que ya no es necesario que hagas la prueba.

Bra: eh...?! por que no?

Pain: Bueno por una simple razón, demostraste que tienes un gran poder cuando le diste esa golpiza a Zetzu, razón por la que ya no es necesario que hagas la prueba de mañana, ya eres parte de akatsuki al igual que Pan, así que mañana les daré sus capas y anillos que las identifican como parte de la organización.

Bra/Pan: Siiiiiiii!

Pain: Bueno vamos adentro, por cierto decidan de una vez con quien se quedaran, tienen que elegir a alguno ellos como compañero de cuarto.

Pan: pues todavía no se...

Bra: je je yo tan poco ji ji ji ji...

Sasori: Pan, or que no te quedas conmigo en mi habitación-vuelve a poner cara pervertida.

Pan: No, lo siento algo me dice que mejor escoja a otro compañero, je u_uU

Bra: Je.. je..je..je- pone cara pícara- y por que no eliges a Itachi como compañero?

Pan: Mmmm... si tienes razón Bra creo que el es la mejor opción, ya que se ve que es mas responsable, y es mas serio, y no piensa de manera pervertida hacia nosotras, je je, gracias por darme la idea, ja ja ja suerte al conseguir algún compañero que no te vea pervertidamente, ja ja ja...

Bra: C..cla..claro

Itachi:-levemente sonrojado, solo que con la capa no se notaba-...

Pain: Entonces, tu eliges a que Itachi será tu compañero de cuarto cierto?

Pan: Si! ^^

Pain: Ok, Itachi estas deacuerdo?

Itachi: Hai.

Pain: Ok, y tu Bra cual será tu compañero?

Bra: Je je je, pues la verdad no se todavía..

Kakuzu: Si quieres, puedes compartir mi habitación. $*$

Hidan: Alejate de ella viejo avaro solo lo dices, maldito por que ella dijo bien claro que es millonaria, no te le acerques, mal nacido o te haré sacrificio para jashin-sama- abrazo a Bra en forma protectora y alejándola bastante de Kakuzu.- si ese mal nacido, de mierda de kakuzu se te llaga a acercar o te dice algo, o te hace algo solo dime, lo haré sacrificio para jashin, para que no se meta contigo el es u maldito avaro que solo le importa el pinche dinero de porquería que no sirve de nada-( creo que debería cambiar la categoría d por la cantidad de mal vocabulario, si piensan que deba hacerlo solo díganme)- hump...

Bra: C...cl..claro.. ...

Hidan: Sabes que mejor para asegurarme de que el no se te acerque tu serás mi compañera, así el no te hará nada... no puedes decir que no...

Bra: Ok...

Pain:Entonces, ya que serás compañera de Hidan supongo que ya no hay lios, mañana les entrego sus capas- Pain hizo los sellos, abrió la cueva entraron, volvió a cerrarla, y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Al siguiente día, en la dimensión de Dragon Ball:

Videl, Gohan, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks y Kaihoshin estaban ya reunidos en la sala de casa de Bulma:

Kaihoshin: Bien, ya está todo listo para que podamos ir a buscar a Bra Pan.

Todos: Si

Bulma: Tengo guardadas n mi bolso, muchas capsulas, para cualquier situación, ademas que tengo un estuche en mi ropa, or si acaso el bolso se me pierde, o le sucede algo

Kaihoshin: Ok, bueno ya nos vamos, a ver vamos primero a buscar por todas dimensiones que están hacia el norte, después, hacia el sur y luego Este y Oeste, esta deacuerdo?

Todos: Si!

Kaihoshi: Ok, coloque sus manos en mi espalda- todos hicieron lo que el les dijo- muy bien kai kai( creo que es así como dice, cada ves que se teletransporta, je je no me acuerdo ji ji ji)

Bueno eso fue todo por este capitulo, espero que les guste, dejen review, y les agradezco por igual a los que si dejan review, me inspiran a seguir, y buen hasta el próximo capi.


	6. Los trajes de Pan y Bra,Hemorragia Nasal

Bueno este ya es el capitulo 6, espero que sea de su agrado, dejen review, y bueno a leer..

En la Cueva akatsuki ya había amanecido, y ya habían desayunado todos, y todos estaban en la sala:

Bra: Ahhhh... pero que aburrida estoy, no hay nada que hacer... Pan tu sabes que podríamos hacer- Bra estaba de cabeza en el mueble grande de la sala, es decir, ella tenía la cabeza en el haciento y las piernas en el espaldar del mueble, y con cara de aburrimiento total.

Pan: Pues la verdad no se, ya que yo estoy igual o hasta mas aburrida que tu, pero eso no es lo importante-pone cara pícara- dime Bra, como te fue en la noche cuando dormiste en el cuarto de hidan- **; ]**.

Bra: hay, Pan no sucedió nada si eres mal pensada, por que crees que yo haría algo raro, eh...*¬¬. Tu eres la que pudo haber echo algo raro, por que recuerda que yo no fui la que se beso con su compañero- cara triunfante.

Pan:- roja como un tomate- Yo no hice nadaaaaa! Ò/Ó

Itachi:...- mirando a Pan con un leve sonrojo, al recordar lo que paso, y como no traía la capa para que lo cubriera, Pan pudo ver su leve sonrojo- Hump- volteo a un lado todavía sonrojado al recordar.

Deidara: Je je parece que el señor orgullo esta avergonzado hum

Itachi: Callate RU-BI-A...

Deidara: Como me has dicho pedazo de ...hu..hu..bum...hu- Sasori le había tapado la boca.

Sasori: Deidara, no armes un escándalo, es muy temprano, para que comiences con tus berrinches- dijo serio y suelta a Deidara.

Deidara: Pero Sasori no danna hum...- dijo haciendo un puchero

Sasori: No te comportes así- dijo irritado..

Deidara: waa...T_T...hum..waaaa...hum.

Hidan: Callate! Pu** rubia llorona!

Deidara: Como me has dicho, religioso de pacotilla, cuya religión es un fraude ya que no existe, por que tu dios ficticio no es real!

Hidan: No insultes a jashin!, ya veras ateo de mie*** irás a infierno por tus insultos a jashin-sama

Kakuzu:-aprovechando la distracción de Hidan y se acerca a Bra- hola como estas,- dijo de los mas tranquilo y so...so...so..sonriendo Ô0Ô!

Bra: hola Kakuzu ^.^

Hidan:- dejando de pelear con Deidara apenas oyó decir a Bra, Kakuzu, volteo el rostro y vio a Kakuzu hablando con Bra.- Kakuzuuuuu!, deja en paz a Bra- corriendo hacia ellos y abraza a Bra en forma protectora- no te le acerques pu** avaro solo hablas por tus mal***** intereses, de mie***, hump.

Pain: Bueno bueno ya basta de peleas, es hora de entregarles las capas y anillos a Pan y a Bra, todos ustedes cuerdas de locos, sientence- todos se sientan menos Bra y Pan- Konan tráelos.

Konan:- trae en manos los anillos y las capas- Aquí están.

Pain:- tomando el primer anillo, se lo coloca a Bra en el dedo indice, el anillo era de color azul oscuro con el kanji Reina de la noche, (**Pein le dio ese anillo ya que, a los ojos de el e parecía como una reina con sus ojos azules y cabello del mismo color ya que la noche anterior cuando la vio, era como si estuviera viendo a la reina de la noche ya que a Bra le quedaba muy bien la noche, por eso le dio ese anillo**), y le entrega la capa.

Bra: Gracias ^^.

Pain:- le sonríe, y luego agarra el segundo anillo, se lo coloca a Pan en el deo medio, era de color dorado brillante, con el kanji, Fiera Angélica( le puso a ella ese ya que, le parecía como un ángel, pero puede cambiar rápidamente a un fiera, por so le coloco así) le entrego la capa.

Pan: Gracias.

Bra: Le podemos hacer unas modificaciones?

Pain: Modificaciones?

Bra: Si a os trajes es que..

Pan: Nos quedan muy grade, sin probármelo se nota que es enorme, me quedará muy grande, lo mismo será con Bra, por eso.

Bra: Me quitaste la palabra, pero es cierto, así que podemos?

Pain: Cla..claro..

Bra/Pan: Gracias!

Bra: Vamos a hacerles las mejoras del año!

Pan: Si...Un minuto, QUE!?... a que te refieres con las mejoras del año Bra... no me digas que...ahhhhhhh... sabes que olvídalo yo me quedo con mi traje así como esta, así me quede grande...

Bra: Ah..ah- moviendo el deo indice en modo de negación- ya aceptaste que se le hagan mejoras ya es muy tarde para decir que no.

Pan: Pe..pero..Bra..

Bra: Nada de peros, Vamos...- saca una capsula, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarla para abrirla Pan se lo quita- Pero por que hiciste eso Pan.

Pan: Acaso quieres que toda la sala se llene humo?

Bra: waaaa... pero es divertido lanzarla, me gusta el ruido que hace...waaaaaaa...T_T..

Pan: Si aja, ya yo se que te gusta mucho que as cosas hagan BOOM...y escuchar explosiones, pero recuerda que estamos adentro, si estuviéramos afuera no habría problema- caminando a un lado de la sala adonde no había nada que pudiera romperse, presiona el botón, coloca la capsula en el piso y se aleja rápidamente de ella, la capsula hace un pequeño...

BOOM...- Sale un poco de humo, y cuando se disipa se puede ver una mesa, con una maquina de coser, una canasta grande a un lado con mucho estambre, una caja grande con varias telas, un estuche en donde habían agujas, un banco para sentarse detrás de la mesa, y a un lado de la mesa otra caja mas grande en donde habían diferentes adornos para agregarle a la ropa, etc...

Bra: Pan... waaaaaaaa...T_T eres malaaaaaaa... yo quería escuchar el Boom mas fuerte...waaaaaaaaT_T

Pan: y después dices, que yo soy la que actúa como chico, -_-U

Bra: hayyyy... que mala ¯3¯

Todos los Akatsuki estaban con los ojos abiertos como platos, (claro quien no lo estaría después de haber visto que de una Capsula se saca cosas como esas)

Tobi: Ehhh... Sempai vio ellas sacaron esas cosas de una pastilla grande, Tobi quisiera tener una.

Didara: ahhhrs... deja de molestar Tobi, y si seria bueno tener una de esas pastillas.

Bra: NO SON PASTILLAS SON CAPSULAS!

Todos sin contar Pan: Nani?

Bra: Lo que oyeron no son pastillas gigantes, por que pensaron eso si todo el planeta conoce las capsulas?

Pan: _*Bra tiene razón como es que no conocen las capsulas, todo el mundo sabe de ellas*_

Pain: Como que todo el planeta? Jamas en mi vida había visto esas cosas?

Bra: eh?!... como que no las has visto?- Bra estaba ma confundida

Pan: Estoy con Bra, como que no las conocen

Sasori: Crees que si las conociéramos estaríamos así?

Pan: Pues...

Bra: A que te refieres, con así...

Pan:- Caída al estilo anime, de parte de todos- Es oficial eres una Idiota total, sin remedio

Bra: Pan, por que eres tan mala. T 3 T

Pan: Pues por que yo soy así, Muah ja ja ja- Todo se vuelve oscuro y salen relámpagos y se escuchaban truenos al rededor de Pan, que salieron de Kamisama sabe donde- Muah ja ja ja Muah ja ja ja

Bra/Pain/Konan/Itachi/Kakuzu/Sasori/Parte Negra de Zetzu: -_-U

Deidara/Tobi/Parte Blanca de Zetzu/Kisame/Hidan: Temblando de miedo y se pusieron azules con una gotita al estilo anime.

Tobi:- abrazado a Deidara- Se...se..sempai ella algunas veces da miedo.*_**Waaaaaa. Si ella actua así en el momento que valla a adueñarme del mundo no creo que pueda lograrlo, me da mucho miedo ya se por que Pain le puso en el anillo Fiera Angelical **__pero sigue siendo igual e linda, creo que Tobi se a enamorado__**, que coño Tobi no interrumpas en mis mis pensamientos soy Madara Uchiha, y nadie me interrumpe hump, **__sabes que eso no es cierto por que tu eres Obito Uchiha :D__**, Callate Baka**__, no no me callo además que estamos en tu mente y yo soy la personalidad de ____Obito :D__**, Dejame en Paz **____*****__, No, no te dejare en Paz además tu tan bien debes de admitir que es muy linda en especial esa Bra- corazones saliendo de los ojos de Tobi (esto esta pasando es en la mente de el)- __**Se..se como sea **____, :D __**,**____, :D__**,¬¬**__ , :D/__¬¬..._

Deidara: Ti..tienes razón Tobi- abrazado a Tobi.

Bra: Pan puedes parar le estas causando miedo a estos Idiotas. -_-U

Pan:- deja de reír como una lunática, y al instante todo vuelve a la normalidad- Por que lo dices?

Bra:-señala a los asustados.

Pan: je je je... XD

Bra: ¬¬U.

En la dimensión de Dragon ball, Goten había decidido ir a visitar Trunks, para pasar un rato con el hablar, lo que sea ya que llevaban un tiempo sin verse, y a Goten le parecía que Trunks necesitaba ya un descanso de la empresa, (la verdad el siempre lo piensa, y por eso siempre lo fastidia pero esta vez en realidad Goten llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a Trunks), Goten se acerco a la puerta de la casa y toco el timbre, espero un rato y le abrieron, pero no espero que la abuela de Trunks fuera quien le abriera ya que comúnmente era Bulma quien o recibía:

Mamá de Bulma: Hola Goten como estas, a pasado tanto tiempo mirate estas mas guapo.

Goten: Ehh.. si... je je je- con el brazo detrás de la nuca, sonriendo y con un leve sonrojo.

Mamá de Bulma: Y a que se debe tu visita, ven pasa- le dio paso para que entrara.

Goten: Ehh...esta Trunks es que lo estoy buscando- todavía sin entrar.

Mamá de Bulma: mm.. No en realidad el no esta, y Bulma y Vegeta tampoco, ellos y tu Hermano Gohan se fueron a un viaje de Búsqueda, para encontrar a Bra y Pan, pues ellas llevan un día entero que no aparecen- dijo de lo mas normal del mundo

Goten: .. Cla...claro...eh...yo ya me voy un gusto verla...- dio media vuelta y se dispuso a despegar a vuelo- adiós.

Mamá de Bulma: Hay y yo que quería, que el se fuera un rato conmigo a la piscina para refrescarse un poco esta haciendo calor.

Goten: Que Pan y Bra desaparecieron, bueno llevo haras que no siento ni el ki de Pan ni de Bra, me pregunto en donde rayos se encontraran ellas.

Goten se dirigía, a su casa a buscar algunas cosas el tan bien quería ayudar, así que solo buscaría algunas cosas para el viaje.

En la dimensión de Naruto:

Bra se puso a hacerles las modificaciones a los trajes, y termino después de 2 horas, ya que le tomo una hora cada traje, y se los fueron a Probar, los akatsuki los esperaban abajo, sentados en los sillones, o muebles o sofá o como se diga en su país, e fin cuando bajaron, a todos ellos sin incluir konan por que es mujer, les salio una un hilo de sangre por la nariz.

La primero en Bajar fue Pan, que su traje era, una camisa de escote negro y le llegaba como 1 o dos Cm de el ombligo y su estampado era las nubes rojas de akatsuki, una chaqueta de cuero negra manga larga en la parte de los pechos tenia unos pequeños bolcillos, en la parte de atrás tenia el símbolo de Akatsuki que es una nube roja con el borde blanco, el pantalón le llegaba a las rodillas y no era muy ajustado, una botas rojas no muy largas con detalles negro y con el mismo símbolo de la organización, y tenia una pulsera la cual tenía la nube roja como adorno, una cinta roja en su cabello negro( recuerden que yo dije que tienen 17, su cabello ya no esta por los hombros, si no por la mitad de su espalda) que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, y por último la capa akatsuki que era igual que el de los demás, solo que no era tan enorme y no era de la misma tela que ellos usaban ya que esa pesaba mucho por la clase de tela y esta era mas ligera.

Sasori: Estas increíble Pan, estas segura que quieres quedarte en la habitación de Itachi, el tal vez no podría cuidarte bien yo te protegeré- Cara de pervertido y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de la nariz( **Fairy: Sasori eres un pervertido! Ò.Ó, Sasori: De que hablas, si yo no he pensado nada indebido- cara de angel y le sale la aurora en la cabeza- Fairy: Aja si tu...¬¬., oye mira Pan esta alla en bikini..¬¬***_**vamos a ver si eres tan inocente como dices**_** *.Sasori:- cara de pervertido total y con 2 hilos de sangre saliendo de la nariz, de solo imaginarse a Pan así- Uhhh kukurukukurukukuru... je je donde esta- la aurora de ángel desaparece y cambia por unos cachitos de diablillo-Fairy: ¬¬U no era que eras un ángel?, Sasori: je je ¦ } - voltea y no ve a nadie- desaparecen los cachitos y Sasori entra en depresión, tiene aura depresiva- Sasori: por que eres tan mala conmigo y con Itachi, lo dejas hacer lo que quieras? Fairy: Mmmm... Sera por que yo a el lo admiro y mucho, y por que dices que lo dejo hacer de todo? Sasori: Olvídalo, puedo ir a tomar Sake quiero algo, Fairy: Gomen, pero no puedes estamos en media grabación, Sasori: EMTONCES POR QUE ITACHI SI PUEDE TOMAR SAKE Y YO NO!Ò.Ó*, Fairy: Naniii?! Que Itachi esta haciendo que?!, Sasori: Lo que escuchaste y si no me crees míralo- señala a Itachi que estaba gritando y bailando la cucaracha, con una orejas gatos y con una botella de Sake en la mano y en la otra unos Dangos- Itachi: LAU CACURACHAO LA CACURACHAU IA NUN PAUDION CAMINARUR LA RANCGUERA MEO DIJO QEUE PMI CACURACHEO WE WE HAY ESA NO ESH LU ETA JECNCNN- Fairy: Esto es malo, creo que Itachi no aparecerá en el resto del capitulo sino hasta el final -_-U, Sasori: Eso significa que Pan se puede quedar en mi habitación -Sasori emocionado con cara perversa- Fairy: No! Vete al Set, Itachi: YOU QUIERAU UNOUS DANGAOUS DANGAOUS DANGAOUS, Y COMERME A MI PANGAOUS , Fairy: Na...nani?...ehhh...vamos al set e Itachi quitate esas orejas de gato, /...**).

Tobi: Si Pan-chan te queda precioso- a Tobi le salen estrellitas *_Tobi piensa que a Pan le queda muy lindo __**y sexy **__E__**s**__e __**t**__r__**a**__j__**e***_

Deidara: Te queda excelente- *¬*

Kisame: Muy lindo- interunpido- Parte negra de Zetzu: **Y sexy ******.**

Zetzu: Muy indo-sonrojado- **Y SEXY! QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE *****¬*, **Zetzu: H..hai..

Hidan: Yo concuerdo con la planta *v*.

Pan: Gra..gracias- sonrojada- y eso que no han visto a Bra.

Todos: Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!?

Pan: Bra, ya puedes Bajar- termina de bajar las escaleras y se pone a un lado para darle paso a Bra.

Bra bajo las escaleras, y bueno nuestros chicos de akatsuki tendrán que soportar un gran dolor en la entrepierna, ya que Bra estaba vestida con una camisa de escote negra igual al de Pan, solo que esta le quedab cm mas arriba del ombligo, una chaqueta negra de cuero corta manga larga, la falda era de color negro y nubes rojas, le llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas, unas pantimedias de red negras abajo de la falda, unas botas negras largas con adornos rojos, una pulsera al igual que Pan, unos zarcillos y un collar con la misma nube roja, y la capa es igual que el de Pan, solo que ella no la traía puesta si no que ella la traía guindada en su hombro sosteniéndola con una mano.

Todos sin contar Konan: */¬\*- hemorragia nasal de ellos cada vez les salía de sus narices mas y mas sangre, Bra los dejo estupefactos.

Bra, no se sintió mal por que no le hallan alagado tan solo con verlos de esa forma era suficientes( a veces una acción vale mas que las palabras... je je je XD).

Hidan:- acercandoce a Bra,- Necesito hablar contigo, vamos afuera- se dirigió a la puerta de la cueva y la abrió- vamos- Hidan salió seguido por Bra.

Ya los 2 afuera pero sin salir de la cueva, estaban afuera de la sala pero adentro de la cueva, Hidan se acerco a Bra y la acorralo en una de las paredes, se acerco a su oreja y le susurro- _Si sabes que te vez demasiado provocativa._

Bra: _Y tu sabes que eres demasiado impulsivo._

Hidan: _Je..je Jashin te castigara por haberme excitado de esa forma._

Bra: Así?- miro a Hidan de forma sensual- Y como me va a castigar- poniendo su dedo índice en su labio inferior en modo de que pudiera provocar a Hidan.

Hidan:- una sonrisa maligna se asomo por los labios e Hidan , ya que había entendido el juego de Bra- bueno mmm. Aja ya se- se acerco a los labios de Bra- jeje te digo algo me alegra el que te estés quedando es en mi habitación, ya que podre castigarte de manera justa y mas privada allí je je- termino con la distancia y beso de una vez por todas a Bra.

Mientras en la Habitación, todos alagaban a Bra por que su atuendo era muy espectacular y provocador:

Bra: Je je je... Gracias

Pain: Oigan saben donde está Hidan?

Deidara: Que no salio hace un momento?

Tobi: Si, Tobi vio a Hidan salir de la sala hacia afuera, pero Tobi no sabe si salio en si de la cueva, Tobi es un buen chico..

Pain: Con que salio bueno, ya volverá..

Bra: Si bueno yo voy a ir a quitarme esta ropa, ya que no quiero que se ensucie, esto es para cuando salga de la cueva mientras este en ella solo usare mi ropa casual- dijo subiendo las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Hidan, para cambiarse.

Pan: Yo tan bien me iré a quitar esta ropa, ya que tan bien esta es para cuando este fuera- subió las escaleras para cambiarse, fue al cuarto de Itachi ya que ella se quedaba era allí, abrió la puerta con cuidado, y vio a Itachi dormido, no lo quiso despertar para que saliera y ella poder cambiarse, así que agarro su ropa común y salió de la habitación para cambiarse en el cuarto de baño que Itachi tenía allí.

Mientras en la sala:

Zetzu: Yo me iré al invernadero, nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Pain: A quien le toca cocinar?

Konan: A mi me toca, y los trastes te toca lavarlos a ti Pain.

Pain: Nooooo! No quiero no lo haré, por que yo soy el Líder y por eso no lo haré!

Konan: Si lo harás por que te toca, y si no la haces olvidate de que hoy tendrás tu ya sabes que- dijo con una sonrisa de victoria.

Pain: Noooo! todo menos eso no me castigues de esa forma tan mala y siniestra waaaaaaa TOT...

Konan: Bueno entonces, ven conmigo para que hagamos el almuerzo y luego lavamos los trastes, tu limpias la cueva y te daré tu recompensa, estas deacuerdo..

Pain: Haiiii...-dijo muy feliz Pain

Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo muah jajajaj soy mala por que seguramente los deje con una duda en una parte jajajajajaja, bueno mañana probablemente publique el oro bueno os vemos en el próximo capi, y agradezco a las que me dejan review, Arigato me inspiran a seguir. :D


	7. Vamos al rio, Declaración de un miembro

**Ja ja ja jaja- Salen rayos, relámpagos y truenos de Kamisama sabe donde- Muah jjajajajajajaja.**

**Sasori: Fairy puedes dejar de hacer eso, ya sabemos que eres mala, no te conformas?**

**Fairy: Ay pero de que hablas no soy tan mala, jejejeje.**

**Itachi Si si lo eres, los dejaste con la intriga de que paso en la escena de Hidan.**

**Hidan: Eh.. A que te refieres?- muy confundido.**

**Itachi: Se nota que eres idiota, en la escena tuya estaba Bra, pero resulta a ser que Bra estaba en la sala en ese preciso momento.**

**Hidan: Naniii! por jashin alguien se disfraso de bra y actuo como ella en alguna de la escenas?**

**Kisame: Quien habrá sido?**

**Zetzu: Yo creo que fue el idiota de Tobi, no seas malo no lo creo por que el estaba al lado de Deidara y el nuestro,(el que esta así es por que ese es el Zetzu blanco) de verdad... entonces no se...**

**Pain: Konan, tu sabes quien fue?**

**Konan: No, no lo se Pain.**

**Hidan: Puto, avaro salido del demonio! sabes quien fue?**

**Kakuzu: Ah...eh...yo no por que?- haciendoce el desentendido.**

**Itachi:- susurrándole a Sasori- _a mi me parece sospechoso, no lo crees?_**

**Sasori: _Si tienes razón _**

**Itachi: Fairy?, por que Kakuzu no apareció en ningún momento?**

**Fairy: No apareció? jajajaja que despistada no me di cuenta jajajajajaja ^.^U**

**Itachi/Sasori: ¬¬U**

**Fairy: Bueno ya basta de charla es hora de que empecemos, pero si ustedes quieren empezamos mas tarde( ¬¬,) je je **

**Deidara: A que se debe esa gran amabilidad hum? ¬¬**

**Fairy: De que hablas yo siempre soy muy amable. ^.^- alguien abrasa por detrás a Fairy y le dice:**

**...: Encerio. **

**Fairy: ahhhhh... Itachi no hagas eso Bakaaaaaaaaa...- Fairy se suelta nerviosa y medio sonrojada- ahh... Itachi quitate esas orejas de Gato x/x**

**Itachi: Je je je, era para ver como reaccionabas si tu ídolo te esta abrazando.**

**Sasori/Deidara/Hidan: El es tu ídolo!**

**Fairy:- con una vena roja apunto de explotar, y muy pero muy sonrojada- Vayan Al SET!, Comenzaremos De INMEDIATOOOOO!... ITACHI QUITATES LAS OREJAS DE GATOS, DEJA DE COMER DANGOS, Y NO TE ATREVAS A TOMAS SAKE MIENTRAS GRABAMOS BAKAAA!..Ò/Ó***

**Itachi: Je je hai hai...no lo hare, pero ni creas que dejare de comer dangos, yo amo a los dangos.**

**Fairy: Seeee seee, como se vayan al set.**

**Tobi: Espera Tobi tiene una pregunta.**

**Fairy: Y cual es la pregunta?**

**Tobi: Tobi quiere saber por que Itachi es tu ídolo?**

**Fairy:- sonrojada- Veteeee al set, y no es mi ídolo yo solo lo admiro es hora de empezar a grabar, ya que los lectores están esperando, bakassssss! Ò****/****Ó*.**

**Tobi: Waaaaaaaa...Tobi solo quería saber, no le grites a Tobi... Tobi es un buen chico...waaaaaaa ToT.**

**Fairy: AL SET!**

En la dimensión de Naruto:

Pain y Konan estaban lavando los trastes del almuerzo, de lo mas "feliz" de la vida, claro que la única feliz era konan ya que había obligado a Pain a lavar los trastes y limpiar la cueva, je je o si no, no harían algo por la noche( **ustedes me entienden, ya que ustedes tan bien son unos pervertidos ;D**), y Pain limpiaba todo con mucho pesar, pero era esto o quedarse con las ganas en la noche( **tu no tienes remedio Pain**). Pein y Konan, ya habían terminado de limpiar todo, y apenas eran las 2:30 pm, así que como Konan y Tobi llevaban días queriendo ir al rio, Pein decidió que todos saldrían para allá.

Pain: Bien bien, ya llamo a Tobi para que les diga a todos que preparen lo que se llevaran al rio, TOBIIII!- Grito y en un abrir y serrar de ojos apareció el buen chico.

Tobi: Si Líder-Sama?- dijo con su voz infantil, y viendo al rededor para saber si estaba otro miembro de la organización- Para que me llamaste, Pain bueno al menos me salvaste de que Deidara me volviera a tratar de explotar- dijo ya sin el papel de Tobi

Pain: Por que tienes que torturar a el mas joven de akatsuki, bueno ya no es el mas joven ya que se unieron Bra y Pan, pero igual por que lo torturas?

Tobi: Para eso me has llamado, mejor me hubiera quedado allá al menos me estaba divirtiendo -_-

Pain: No, no te eh llamado para eso, por eso vete y trae a Tobi que llame fue a Tobi no a ti.

Tobi: Para que ha llamado a Tobi- dijo ya con el papel de Tobi

Konan: Que bueno que ya regresas Tobi, je je Eh convencido a Pain para que nos dejara ir al Rio y por eso estas aquí para que les avises a todo que vamos al rio y que vallan por sus cosas, que usaran allá, así que ve y avísale a todos.- Dijo muy Feliz Konan.

Tobi: Siiiiiii! Tobi ya ir al rio, Tobi ya le aviso a todos, Tobi es un buen chicho wiiiiii ^o^- se va para avisarle a todos.

En al sala estaban sentados, en los muebles, Itachi, Sasori Kakuzu, Hidan Pan y Bra, Itachi leyendo un libro, Sasori acomodando una de sus marionetas y viendo de reojo a Pan, Kakuzu imaginando algo o recordando, Hidan peleando con Kakuzu por que no le prestaba atención, Pan y Bra hablando animadamente.

Tobi: Oigan todos, oigan todos!- dijo Tobi saltando por todos lados y agitando los brazos.

Hidan: Que quieres, maldito idiota?

Tobi: Es que el líder por fin nos dio permiso para ir al rio, y dijo que arregláramos todo, para ir allá- dijo muy feliz.

Sasori: Vaya al fin nos dices algo bueno- cara de pervertido, y ya le salían unos hilitos de sangre de tan solo imaginarse a Pan con traje de baño- Je je.

Kakuzu: Concuerdo con Sasori, al fin nos dices algo bueno- imaginandoce a una persona innombrable .

Hidan: Pero que?!- Hidan se fue hacia donde estaba kakuzu y se le abalanzo, quedando el encima de el y con un puño en el aire listo para darle un golpe.

Kakuzu: Que te paso, religiosos de pacotilla*_ je je quien diría que lo tendría encima mio 2 veces y casi seguidas_*.

Hidan: Quien eres y que le hiciste a Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: A que te refieres, acaso piensas que soy un intruso?- dijo divertido, algo que noto Hidan.

Hidan: Pues si, el verdadero Kakuzu jamás se alegraría por algo que no sea el dinero, así que como puedes estar feliz por que iremos al rio si eso no tiene nada que ver con el dinero?(no coloco sus groserías por que no se me ocurre ninguna ahorita, je je ^^U)

Kakuzu: Buen punto, pero no soy un intruso, el echo de que me alegre por que vamos a un sitio que no tiene nada que ver con el dinero, no significa que no sea el verdadero-* j_e je le diré algo para que se averg__ü__ence_*- Hey Hidan- dijo sereno pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de la risa.

Hidan: Que quieres puto avaro?- dijo irritado

Kakuzu:-Se acerca a su oído, para susurrarle- _si sigues en esta posición gohrdfghujgrjhgiuyfiojertjjefghthgfhhuhjuhgdr je je je.( pues los dejo con la intriga Muah jajajajajaja)_

Hidan: Pero que te pasa puto avaro, eres un maldito pervertido, dejame en paz y no te acerques loco viejo de mil años, waaaaaaa- Hidan se separa de Kakuzu y se va corriendo muy pero muy rojo y asustado.

Kakuzu:- levantandoce del suelo- *_je je creo que o asuste mas de la cuenta*._

Tobi: Kakuzu-san que le dijo a Hidan que está muy pero muy asustado, y rojo- dijo inocente Tobi.

Kakuzu: No te importa- dijo indiferente.

* * *

En la dimensión de Dragon ball:

Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks se encontraban en una de las tantas dimensiones que se encontraban al norte, buscando a Pan y a Bra:

Videl: Ahhhhh... me pregunto cuanto tiempo toma buscar por cada dimensión, ahhhhh... -_-...zzz...

Gohan: Supongo que no tanto, ya que solo tenemos que ir a una y buscar el ki de ellas.

Bulma: Si Videl, no te duermas pronto regresaremos y podrás dormir tranquila si.

Vegeta: Mujer, crees que sera así de fácil de conseguirlas por su ki, ellas bien y pudieron ocultarlo!

Bulma: Y por que tendrían que haber echo eso!

Vegeta: Por que tal vez pudieron haber sido atacadas y por eso lo ocultaron.

Kaihoshin: No lo creo aquí no habitan seres con esa clase de poder.

Gohan: Bueno si es así, podemos buscar por su ki.

Kaihoshin: Bueno ustedes busquen por esta área, y esa área tan bien- señalo a la derecha a donde se veían varias montañas- yo buscare en las otras.

Trunks: Aquí no están- dijo algo serio y desanimado.

Bulma: Como lo sabes?

Trunks: Pues por que mientras ustedes hablaban de lo mas relajados, yo estaba buscando por todos lados tratando de sentir el i de ellas y nada, y buscaba por todas esas ciudades e edificios y nada, por eso lo se.

Kaihoshin: Y todo eso mientras hablábamos?

Trunks: Pues si, yo quiero encontrar a mi Hermana y a Pan ya mismo no soporto, no...poder..protegerlas...y se que ya se pueden cuidar ellas solas, ero Bra es mi Hermana y Pan la quiero como a una hermana tan bien*_bueno mas bien a Pan la quiero mas que una Hermana o una Amiga_*.

Gohan: Bueno entonces si ya buscaste no deberíamos de irnos a buscar a otro lado?

Kahioshin: Si ya nos vamos- todos colocaron sus manos en la espalda de Kaihoshin- Kai Kai.

* * *

En la dimensión de Naruto:

Kakuzu estaba caminado para buscar sus cosas en su habitación para ir al rio, llego a su habitación pero antes de abrir vio la puerta que se encontraba al lado de su cuarto, era la de Hidan, sonrío de medio lado por debajo de la mascara, al recordar lo que casi lograba en la mañana, estaba apunto de seguir besándose con su peliplata, y con el maravilloso disfraz que tenía el no lo había notado, pero no tuvo mas opción ya que podían ir a buscar a Hidan, o peor aun mandar a Tobi a buscarlo lo menos que quería es que ese pedazo de idiota lo molestara, y por suerte no tuvo que hacer nada para separarse de el ya que fue Hidan el que dijo que se separaran ya que podían venir a buscarlo. Kakuzu no aguanto mas y se medio asomo por la puerta de Hidan para estar seguro de que Hidan es el que esta allí y no Bra por suerte vio fue a Hidan acomodando sus cosas para ir al rio, sonrió se coloco detrás de la puerta de Hidan y izo el jutsu de transformación, se transformo en Bra y luego entro, se acerco a Hidan ya Hidan estaba viendo a Bra(Kakuzu):

Bra(Kakuzu): Hola Hdan como estas?

Hidan: Hola Bra, ehh, no dijistes que irias con Konan y Pan para escoger entre ustedes sus trajes?.

Bra(kakuzu):*_Mierda, esto no es bueno tengo que ver como me salgo de esta_* Ehhh...oh.. bueno yo quería repetir lo de esta mañana- sonrojada, o bueno sonrojado ya que es Kakuzu, claro que en verdad el no lo estaría pero tenía que hacer bien la actuación.

Hidan: Ummmm, con que eso eh?- cara maligna- je je te digo alg a la final no me cobre lo que me has echo sabias?

Bra(Kakuzu):- acercándose a Hidan de manera sensual- y que hice eh?

Hidan:- se acerco mas a ella, pero olio algo que no le agrado nada, era el perfume de Kakuzu, y estaba seguro de que Bra en ningún momento se acerco a Kakuzu, ya que el mismo se aseguro de que Bra no se le acercase, se sintió lleno de ira ese bastardo lo a engañado disfrazándose de Bra, y lo peor es que el se había besado con el, y no a Bra el estaba lleno de ira y se las cobraría muy caro, o si le diría a el lo que mas detestaba, para ver que tanto querrá estar con el, que si era malo, pues si pero peor era que lo engañase de esa forma, eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Bra(Kakuzu): *_En que estará pensando_*

Hidan: Oye Bra si te digo algo prometes que jamás se lo dirás a nadie, y menos a Kakuzu?

Bra(Kakuzu): Cla..claro, de... digo pero que tiene que ver Kakuzu?*_que le dirás sobre mi, je je seguro que admitiras lo que sientes verdad?_*

Hidan: Bueno, te diré que es lo que mas odio de el, que pienso de el, y que he pensado de el desde que lo conosco.

Bra(Kakuzu): Claro dime, puedes confiar en mi.

Hidan: Bien*_preparate para escuchar todo lo que pienso de ti por que créeme no te gustará_*, lo que pienso de el es que, es un molesto a cada rato insulta a jashin-sama, detesto que lo insulten, pero no solo eso es un fastidio tener que ir a todos lados con ese maldito avaro a buscar recompensas por la cabeza de cualquier persona, esos lugares son os peores y lo peor es que cuando le digo que no pienso entrar a ese asqueroso lugar el viene y me obliga, un día de estos lo haré sacrificio, tiene una obsesión muy pero muy molesta con el dinero, por que crees que te protejo de el, solo le interesa el dinero y es algo muy molesto me aterra lo que pueda llegar a hacerte solo por sacarte el dinero, me aterra y mucho, yo creo que hasta pudo haber vendido a su propia madre, no no no no lo creo, la madre de uno es... bueno es la que nos trajo, tu crees que la haya podido vender, no lo creo es posible, pero creo que estoy dejando que mi imaginación se eleve y mucho, en fin lo detesto en ese sentido, aunque pueda haber exce_pciones supongo-_ eso último lo dijo mas callado no quería llegar a la parte en la que le decía que en realidad si le agradaba en cierto modo estar al lado de el, ya que ya sabia que esa no era Bra si no Kakuzu.

Bra(Kakuzu):- muy dolido por escuchar todo eso en realidad no pensó que eso le molestaba de verdad a Hidan, pero no le importaba el llegaría al corazón de Hidan, como sea- Por que me dices esas cosas?

Hidan: Vaya al parecer ya te afecto- Bra o mejor dicho Kakuzu lo mira de forma sorprendida, era imposible que Hidan se diera cuenta el era muy torpe para eso.

Bra(Kakuzu): A..a que te refieres.

Hidan: No te hagas el desentendido Kakuzu- a el pobre Kakuzu se le helo la sangre- se que eres tu, ya dehas el jutsu de transformación.

Bra(Kakuzu):*_No tengo de otra ya se ha dado cuenta_*, ya te diste cuenta- Kakuzu volvió a la normalidad, y Hidan serró los ojos con fuerza y se le abalanzo encima y le dio un golpe tras otro.

Hidan: Por que demonios lo has echo?!- dijo muy pero muy enfadado Hidan

Kakuzu: Por que lo hice, en realidad quieres saber la respuesta?

Hidan: Responde maldito viejo avaro

Kakuzu: Pues por que yo te..

* * *

Bra, Pan y konan estaban en la habitación de esta última, probándose distintos trajes de baño que Bra saco de una de sus capsulas, ya habían terminado de escogerlos:

Konan: Arigato Bra, me gusta mucho este je je je, es muy lindo- Konan escogió un traje azul con flores blancas y tenia una parte que unía el sostén del traje con la parte baja del traje.

Bra: Je je je, no hay de que, je je, y mira el mi es mi preferido de todos, ji ji- El de Bra era separado, de color Turquesa con algunos adornos de piedra y joyas marinas.

Pan: Je je je, tu y tu traje, es que no lo puedes dejar descansar un rato?

Bra: Pues no o, es mi preferido entre todos, y tu no puedes decir nada tu tan poco dejas descansar el tuyo.

Pan: Jajajajaja, tienes razón- Pan tenía una Negro separado, con algunos adornos de conchas marinas

Konan: Bueno creo que es momento de que ya salgamos?

Pan: Si pero déjame cambiarme, para que podamos irnos, si?

Konan: Claro, y tu Bra te vas a cambiar?

Bra: Si, pero déjame ponerme el traje de una vez, Pan ya te lo has puesto?

Pan: Si ya lo cargo debajo de esta ropa, iré a cambiarme por la otra ropa.

Konan: Bien pero vayan rápido

Bra/Pan, esta última saliendo: Ok

Pan salió, dejando solas s Konan y a Bra:

Konan: Espero que esos lobos, hambrientos no las empiecen a fastidiar.

Bra: Por que lo dices?- dijo colocándose su traje

Konan: Por que, ellos son así, créeme cuando te digo que ellos se existan con demasiada facilidad, en especial los mas calladiitos y serios.

Bra: Dices que Itachi es el que mas se exista aquí?- dijo muy sorprendida

Konan: Je je, al parecer entendiste bien.

Pan estaba dirigiéndoce a la habitación de Itachi, ya que ella se quedaba es allí, cuando llego allí abrió la puerta con cuidado por si acaso el estaba allí y como no vio a nadie, entro y coloco seguro, y empezó a quitarse la ropa que traía puesta, y busco en el armario la otro y la puso en su cama, ella estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que del cuarto de baño salia un Itachi recién bañado, con solo una toalla rodeándole la cintura dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, Itachi se sorprendió mucho al verla allí y mas por que solo estaba en el traje, dejando una muy buena vista para Itachi( **Pan gomennn, es que Itachi me amenazo con hacerme caer en su Mangekyou Sharingan waaaaaa TOT waaaaaa, si no hacia que esto sucediera waaaaaaaa TOT**), Itachi sin darse cuenta ya tenía su "amiguito" bien arriba, así que se metió dentro del cuarto de baño otra vez, y a cerro con fuerza asustando a Pan, pero no le dio importancia al ruido, ya que Deidara era su vecino de cuarto y sabia que el explotaba muchas cosas, con tal de expresar su arte y pensó que se trataba de el otra vez,(**gomen Pan, waaaaaaaa TOT, Pan: Por que te disculpas?, Fairy: No importa no importa sigan grabando- a fairy le da un escalofrío, y voltea a un lado y ve a Itachi mirándola con aura acecina,- Waaaaaaaaaaa TOT,- se va corriendo a un rincón muy pero muy asustada,- waaaaaaa TOT waaaaaaaaTOT, vayan al set Waaaaaaaa TOT, Kisame: Oye Itachi que le pasa? que le has echo para que este así?, Itachi: No le hice nada sigamos grabando, Kisame: Como siempre tan cortante -_-U**) Pan termino de ponerse sus ropa de la organización, y salio, y apenas cerro a puerta Itachi salio de su baño, y se dispuso a vestirse, cuando termino salio.

* * *

Y ahora continuemos viendo que paso con nuestra pareja Yaoi, Kakuzu estaba por decirle a Hidan:

Hidan: Q..que...acabas de decir- dijo muy sorprendido en realidad no se la esperaba

Kakuzu: Lo que escuchaste, Te Amo y no me daré por vencido, y tan bien que no me importa lo que hayas dicho sobre mi- se acerca mas de la cuenta a Hidan- estoy seguro que ya te habías dado cuenta y por eso lo has dicho, y que si me afecto pues si- se acerco mas a Hidan y lo tomo de la cintura- me afecto, pero eso no evitara- acerco a Hidan a su rostro y se bajo la tela que le tapa casi todo el rostro- Que te Quiera- termina de romper la separación y lo besa, de nuevo ji ji ji, Hidan estaba en Shock, pero poco a poco fue respondiendo al beso de Kakuzu, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Kakuzu, Kakuzu por su parte acerco mas Hidan agarrándolo mas por la cintura, y sus manos iban y venían tocando por encima de la ropa a Hidan, Hidan por su parte bajo sus anos hasta la espalda de Kakuzu y le empezó a quitar la camisa molesta, y cuando lo logro acaricio la espalda de el y todas sus cicatrices, se separaron un momento or falta de aire, se vieron a los ojos y luego de nuevo se besaron pero esta vez de manera mas intensa, apasionada y sobretodo hambrienta, Kakuzu empezó a guiar a Hidan hasta la cama y le quito la capa de Akatsuki en el proceso, quedando Hidan solo con el pantalón que el usa, Hidan dejo la espalda de Kakuzo y bajo a sus nalgas y empezó a apretarlas Kakuzu empezó a quitarle el molesto pantalón a Hidan y...

( **Gomen pero cambio de escena, ya esto es algo que no se puede mencionar jii pervertidos seguro que querían que continuaran ja ja ja, Gomen,- los lectores ven a Fairy con cara acecina, y Fairy se pone a reír a carcajadas- Fairy: Jaajajajajajajajaja... XD XD XD..**)

* * *

Después de la gran escena que nos hicieron Kakuzu y Hidan( **a la que yo interunpi y no deje ver mas ja ja XD**), ellos salieron de la habitación de este último, Hidan estaba medio tambaleando, je je Kakuzu le dio muy fuerte, ellos ya tenían sus cosas listas para ir al rio, ellos estaban en camino a la sala y se encontraron con Bra ya con el traje de la organización, y los tres se fueron a la sala y allí encontraron a el resto:

Pain: Bien ya que todos estamos listos, vámonos- Pain se dirigió a la puerta de salida de la sala y luego se aproximo a la gran roca que serraba la cueva hizo los sellos y la roca se aparto, todos salieron y la roca volvió a su sitio, todos se fueron a los árboles, Pan y Bra que eran las únicas que no podían hacer eso empezaron a tomar vuelo, claro que se mantenían cerca del grupo solo que ellas volando y los demás saltando de árbol en árbol, llegaron por fin al rio, y lo mejor es que apenas eran las 11:00 de la mañana podían durar bastante allí:

Pan: Woahh...Este ligar es precioso-dijo viendo el rio y volteo para atrás y vio la cascada de donde provenían- Es muy bonito- dijo con brillos en los ojos

Konan: Je je verdad que si.

Bra: Siiii

Tobi: Wiiiiii, a Tobi le gusta l rio, a Tobi le gusta el rio, wiiiiiiii Tobi es feliz :D- dijo dando saltitos por todos lados.

Konan: Tobi no tienes que dar saltos por todos lados ¨_¨U.

Tobi: Pero es que Tobi esta muy feliz :D

Pan: Tobi ven vamos a jugar un rato- dijo divertida Pan que ya se había quitado el traje de la organización aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos viendo a Tobi,

Tobi: Siiiii... agarro a Pan por un brazo y se la llevo al rio, y saco una pelota de Kamisama sabe donde- wiiiiiii vamos a jugar wiiiiiiii :D

Bra: Je je bueno creo que me quitare el traje ya, hu?- voltea y ve a Sasori viendo a Pan, ya tenía 2 hilos muy gruesos de sangre-_pervertido -_-_U.

Konan: Bueno iré por allá a quitarme el traje- Konan se fue a donde estaban unos arbusto y para poder quitarse el traje de la organización.

Bra: Yo ya me lo voy quitando- Bra se sentó en una roca que estaba cerca del rio, no se fijo que Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetzu, Kisame, Itachi y Pain la estaban viendo como se quitaba todo el traje y ellos trataban de no desmayarse por tanta perdida de sangre, Bra ya se había terminado de quitar el traje de la organización, y ahora solo tenía puesto el traje de baño, doblo su ropa y la coloco encima de la piedra se acerco a la orilla y de un salto de metió al rio a nadar, y nuestros queridos hombres ya estaban tirados en el suelo(**Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... por que cambias las cosassss...ya me canse de que a cada rato me cambien el guión, pero eso ya se acaboooooo...Bra: A que te refieres, con que ya acabo? Fairy: Je je por que Gracias a nuestros queridos lectores que dejan Review, ya tenemos suficiente dinero para pagar guardias de seguridad...jajajajagfvevjugcofcofcof...cof..cof..cof.. Gomen es que me atragante ji ji ji, como sea ustedes ya no podrán cambiar nada jajajaja, Bra: Waaaaa por que waaaaa, bueno a pos ni modo verdad waaa :´( Fairy: Como sea por que lo cambiaste de forma para torturarlos? Bra: Je je bueno mi intención era torturar a Itachi, por que se lo que hizo Fairy: Ohhh...ya entiendo je je buena esa Ahora Todos al Set!**)

Pasaron unos minutos y Konan ya salio de haberse cambiado y lo que vio la sorprendió mucho, todos sus compañeros sin contar Sasori y Tobi, estabn en el suelo tirados con mucha sangre y como vio que no tenían heridas significa que era por otra cosa que ella ya sabía, le salió una gran vena rojo palpitante que estaba por estallar, se dirigió a donde Pain y le dio un gran golpe, ovio este se despertó de golpe pero ya era muy tarde como para evitar caer muy pero muy dolorosamente.

Konan: MALDITOS LOBOS PERVERTIDOS HAMBRIENTOS!

Pain: Waaaaaaaa T_T no tenías por que golpearme tan fuerte Waaaaa T_T.

Zetzu: Que pasa?/P**or que tanto escándalo?**

Deidara: Por que tienes que ser tan agresiva hum, por que no mejor eres mas calmada hum te volverás vieja si andas de..

Hidan: Amargada como una vieja rechoncha!

Deidara: Exacto hum.

Konan: NO SOY AMARGADAAAAA! Ò_Ó*

Hidan: Si claro- volteando los ojos a un lado

Pain:-recuperándose del golpe que le dio Konan- Hidan mejor callate mira que ella es muy temperamental- dijo con una gotita

Konan: Que has dicho?- Su rostro se oscureció y sus ojos brillaron mientras que ella se tronaba los nudillos.

Pain:-temblando de miedo- Ko...ko..ko..konan.

Konan: Eres hombre muerto- dijo con voz tenebrosa y aura acecina.

Pain: Ahhhhhhhh!- empezó a correr por su vida.

Konan: No! Escaparas!-persiguiendo a Pain.

Zetzu: Esto durara, **tu crees, **si si lo creo, **tengo hambre,**yo tan bien, **en donde estará la comida del almuerzo, **no se, **no estoy en broma tengo demasiada hambre, **yo tan bien *¬*,** vamos a buscar el almuerzo, **si es mejor no valla a ser que actuemos como locos, **si pero bueno si no la conseguimos siempre podemos comernos a nuestros compañeros verdad,** no pero que dices! esa no es una opción!,**bueno bueno je je yo solo decía...hey me puedes dejar tomar el control por un rato?, **por que tan repentinamente me pides eso?¬¬.,** por que tendría que tener otras intenciones?, **no lo se sera por que tu tienes pensado algo mala para hacerles al resto?,** claro que no como crees que yo pueda hacerles algo a ellos..waaaa y yo pensé que confiabas en mi T_T,** si claro como si fuera a creerme esa ¬¬., **es enserió yo no haré nada malo que no ves que soy un angelito- **a zetzu negro le sale una aurora de ángel- pos si claro y yo te creí no te daré el control y mejor vamos a buscar la canasta del almuerzo tengo demasiada hambre y si yo que me controlo y tengo mucha hambre no me quiero ni imaginar que pasaría si te dejo tomar el control ya que tu debes de tener mas que yo, **mira y después dices que yo soy malo déjame tomar el control por favor siiiiii,** dije No!,**Si!,**No!,**Si!,**No!,**Si!,**No!...

Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capitulo, me disculpo si me tarde mucho es que estuve un poco ocupada y no podía escribir, je je Gomennn, como sea espero que les haya gustado y hasta el próximo capi :D (**por cierto quería que me dijeran cuales parejas quieren que estén en el fic, es decir con quien ustedes quieren que este Bra Y Pan, lo pondré a votación de ustedes, así:**

**Bra x Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Zetzu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi o Tobi.**

**Pan x Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Zetzu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi o Tobi,**

**Es decisión de ustedes yo les avisare cuando valla a terminar la votación, y bueno nos vemos en el próximo Capi :D).**


	8. DondeEstaFairy,Go,Ya,Mina,Pcco regresan!

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, aviso ya me comenzaron las clases, y no podre actualizar tan seguido además de que estoy empezando ya con 9no grado, y probablemente este mas atada y aprisionada waaaa TOT, yo quería seguir durmiendo hasta tarde, flojear, estar de lo mas lay en la computadora, waaaaa TOT por que que injusticia TOT...pero Bueh.. que se le va hacer XD, pos en algún momento este momento llegaría por cierto cambiare la categoría del fic de T a M, ya que desde este capitulo habrá temas muchos mas fuertes (que supongo que no deberían de ir ya que yo apenas tengo 14 años de edad y no tendría que tener esa clase de pensamientos que no pueden tener los adolescentes de mi edad y Bla bla bla... je je no daré el mismo discurso que me daría mi mamá XD), como la parte de lemon, ( no habrá mucho pero si un poco, y no sera lemon fuerte además que posiblemente interrumpa las escenas como si fuera una película que interrumpen las escenas a mitad de lo bueno ja ja XD) violaciones, secuestros, batallas, mal vocabulario, y lo mejor de todo ROMANZE Y COMEDIA :D, bueno he aquí el capitulo:

Zetzu al terminar de discutir con su parte negra, fue en busca del almuerzo que no sabía en donde estaba, pasaron 2 horas y Zetzu todavía no encontraba la canasta, y lo peor de todo es que Konan era la única que sabia donde estaba pero ella estaba ocupada tratando de matar a Pain, así que el pobre de Zetzu se rindió de buscar y se sentó en la orilla del lago, Tobi y Pan que lo vieron un poco desanimado se dirigieron a el:

Tobi: Zetzu-San por que esta tan deprimido?

Pan: Que ocurre?

Zetzu: Ahhhh..-ojos en forma de espiral- Tengo hambre-dijo quejandoce.

Tobi: Ze..ze..zetzu-sa..s..san temblando ya que Tobi sabia que si Zetzu tenía hambre no era muy buena idea estar muy cerca de el.

Pan: Je je...ven yo se donde esta el almuerzo, y ya que Konan esta como que ocupada- dijo señalando a Konan detrás de un árbol grande besándose con Pain- je je creo que tendré que servir a todos yo, ya que Konan me lo encargo si ella llegaba a estar ocupada y no podía, je- dijo sonriendo.

Zetzu:-todavía con los espirales- Onegai dame co..m..mi...a- apenas logrando articular algo.

Pan: ji ji, ya vuelvo- Se salio del rio, y fue a secarse para ir a buscar la canasta de la comida, y cuando la encontró les aviso a todos que se serviría el almuerzo:

Todos: Hai/ok/hum- ya saben quien dijo eso último

Pan sirvio, y luego:

Pan: Oigan deberían dejar de hacer eso e ir a como ¬¬,- les dijo a Pain y Konan que ya estaban apunto de quitarse sus trajes, y apunto de hacer una escena indebida, y Pan tenía una sonrisa picara.

Pain/Konan: O/O Cla..claro- muy rojos.

Pan: Ja ja XD...

Pain y Konan se fueron a comer tan bien, después de unos minutos ya todos habían comido, e increíblemente no discutieron, no pelearon si no que todo fue paz y tranquilidad, después del tranquilo almuerzo, Zetzu ya estaba mejor, ja ja el pobre eligió un mal día para no desayunar ¬¬(Fairy: ves Baka te lo dije que comieras algo antes de venir, pero me hiciste caso?, nooo.. y por eso Baka estabas casi muerto de hambre Ò-Ó, Zetzu: Je, je es que no tenía hambre ^^U, Fairy: Ha, pero tu siempre tienes hambre, y que casualidad que no tenías justo antes de llegar para aca, ¬¬ bueno como sea sigamos que os lectores quieren es leer es el fic no a nosotros discutiendo).

* * *

En la dimensión de Dragon Ball:

Kaihoshin, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan y Videl, al no encontrar nada por el grupo de dimensiones que estaban al norte, regresaron a la CC, para descansar un poco y luego para luego partir al lote de dimensiones que se encuentran al Sur, y seguir buscando a las perdidas Saiyajines:

Bulma: Hassss- sentandoce en el sillón- es increíble que no las hemos encontrado

Videl: Me pregunto si estarán bien.

Gohan: Seguro y lo están, ademas ellas ya tienen 17 años, se saben comportar.

Bulma: Si tienes razón.

Videl: Je, si no creo que si se encuentren con gente de su edad, se pongan a inventar de tomar, de quedarse despiertas hasta muy tarde, hacer alborotos.

Gohan: Si, ellas jamás harían eso ya que saben que no deben de hacerlo.

Bulma: Y si lo hacen no excederse.

Videl: Si, no creo que vayan a aprovechar la oportunidad de que están solas para ponerse ebrias y perder la conciencia de lo que hacen.

Vegeta: Y mas vale que ni lo hagan- tono preocupante

Gohan: Ehh..por que lo dices de esa manera Vegeta?

Vegeta: Por que nosotros los Saiyajines somos mas débiles a los efectos del alcohol! por eso!

Gohan: Ahhh, es por eso, pero bueno no hay que preocuparse ellas no harían ninguna locura.

Videl: Y mucho menos si están muchos..

Gohan/Vegeta: Menos si hay micho hombres cerca de ellas!.

Vegeta/Gohan: Mi Bebe No Lo Haría!

Videl/Bulma: -_-U *Padres Pobreprotectores*

* * *

En la dimensión de Naruto:

Pan, Bra y los Akatsuki estaban en el rio solo que ya era de noche, pero como todavía no querían regresar se decidieron por hacer una mini fiesta en el rio, y Tobi, Hidan, Itachi y Sasori al oír la palabra Fiesta sacaron un montón de Sake, comida, un mini pista de baile, mas sake y un montón de Dangos de quien sabe donde( Itachiiiiiiiiiiii... devuélveme mis Dangos- se ve a Fairy con un mazo gigante y con un montón de venas rojas a punto de explotar, persiguiendo a un Itachi risueño con un montón de Dangos y Sake- Itachi: jajajajajajajajajajaja... son míos...son míos...SON MIOSSS...MUAHJAJAJAJAJA...MUAHJAJAJAJAJA..., Fairyi: DAMELOSSSSS WAAAAA SON MIOS NO TUYOS WAAAAAAA TTOTT..., Itachi:-sacando la lengua- NO SON MIOS JA JA JA ..., Kisame: Ya Itachi devuelvecelos ella los compro para ella no para ti ¬¬. Itachi: Pero por que la defiendes- tono mas calmado y con un tono muy pequeño de burla, y COMIENDO MIS DANGOS!-si ella no te a alargado tu guión, tu casi ni apareces y la vas a defender?, Kisame: Si es cierto, sabes que reconsiderándolo, mejor quedate con los Dangos es mas si quieres te puedo decir donde esta su...-Fairy le tapo la boca a Kisame con la mano- Fairy: Te daré mas tiempo en escena pero Onegai no le digas eso a Itachi- ojos de cachorro- shiiiiii?, Kisame: harsss esta bien no le diré, Itachi: sdheshiorme ques- con la boca llena de Dangos MIS DANGOSS! TOT- Kisame: No te importa je je je, siiiiii tendré mas tiempo en escena WIIIII :D, Fairy: Aja aja como sea Al set e Itachi devuélveme mis Dangosss ToT) y todos empezaron un mino fiesta, ( E ITACHI COMIENDO MIS DANGOS AAAA TTOTT, Todos: Ya calla y supéralo, hum, Fairy: Snif Hai hai :´[ ). Al principio la mini fiesta era calmada pero:

Bra: Oigan de por suerte yo me traje una de mis capsulas- mira a Pan con una Gran sonrisa- Pan estas pensando lo mismo que yo- dijo con la sonrisa aun mas amplia.

Pan: Je je la verdad si- dijo con la misma sonrisa amplia que tenía Bra.

Kisame: Por que sonríen de esa forma?- confundido

Bra/Pan: FIESTA EXTREMA- Bra saca una capsula de quien sabe donde y la lanza- WOHAAAAA...BOOM- Suena cuando la capsula cae al suelo y de allí sale un Equipo de música muy avanzado, aparece junto a la mini pista antes mencionada que Tobi saco de quien sabe donde, y a lado del equipo una mini estante donde habían con muchos discos, Bra se acerco a el mini estante y luego volteo a ver a Pan- Cual coloco?

Pain: Que es esa cosa?

Bra: Es un Equipo de música que no ves?- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a Pain.

Pan: mmm...Cual tienes entre las manos?

Tobi: Que música podrán?

Deidara: Espero que una buena.

Pan: Sera buena se los aceguro ya que a Bra la música que mas le gusta es muy...

Bra: Explosivaaaa aja ja ja ja...

Deidara:- con brillos en los ojos- Así se habla nena!

Bra: Je je

Pan: Y bueno Cual tienes allí?

Bra: Decide entre Tunr Me On de David Guetta o Sexy Chick?

Pan: mmmm... Tunr Me On, es mejor je je.

Bra: Bien, esa coloco- agarro el disco donde estaba esa y la coloco(je je no pude evitar hacer que colocara esa canción es que encerio es muy buena ja ja ja XD)- Ya esta.

Empieza la canción y los akatsuki se quedan sin habla, e inmóviles pero al segundo Pan y Bra empezaron a Bailar al ritmo de la música, el primero de los Akatsuki en bailar con Pan y Bra fue... si ya se que se imaginan que fue Tobi Pero no todos se quedara con cara de WTF?, por que el primero en bailar Kakuzu!, después le siguió Sasori! y luego Pain! **ÔoÔ**, y después siguió el resto, y un segundo ya todos estaban bailando el Turn Me On...Turn Me On..., la siguiente en sonar fue Avicii Levels, después Nicky Romero Toulouse, etc, Pan y Bra se pusieron a tomar Sake, bailaron todos los Akatsuki como ellos tan bien tomaron bastante, bailaban tan bien con ellas, y así pasaron un rato, Ya eran las 8:45 pm, faltaba poco para las nueve, así que todos empezaron a recoge todo.

Ya eran la 8:55 pm, cuando ya estaban en la entrada de la cueva y Pain hizo los sellos y la cueva de abrió todos entraron la cueva se serró:

Pain: Bien espero que ya se conformen con esa salida y que no molesten para que volvamos a salir, recuerden que no podemos correr el riesgo que nos atrapen, ok?

Todos: Hai!/ok?

Konan: Claro, claro pero recuerda tan bien que si no salimos un poco seguido, yo me enfadare y mucho contigo, entiendes- sonrisa de victoria.

Pain: Hai hai...bueno todos a dormir.

Todos se fueron hacia sus habitaciones, Pan cuando se dirigía a la habitación de Itachi y ella, pero antes de poder llegar alguien la agarro por la espalda y la metió a un rincón que ella no sabia que estaba allí, intento moverse pero no pudo, y cuando iva a aumentar su ki un poco para poder liberarse de quien sea que la había atrapado, desapareció en una bomba de humo ella serró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir estaba afuera de la cueva y volteo para ver quien la saco y vio a un hombre de unos 16 0 17 años, ojos color ónix, cabello azabache negro, su piel era blanca, y cargaba una vestimenta rara a los ojos de ella, pero lo que mas destacaba para Pan era que su mirada parecía que estuviese llena de odio, rencor, soledad y mas que todo oscuridad, luego de un rato que ella lo viera por un rato ella lo que hizo fue cruzarse de bazos, y lo miro interrogante:

Pan: Quien eres?-se acerco un poco, el la miro con un poco de indiferencia-, por que me sacaste de allí?- Pan aumento un poco su ki, ya que eso le molesto mucho, y mas que ella estaba un poco mareada por el sake, y lo único que quería era darse un buen baño y dormir- Responde- se estaba empezando a molestar.

...: Primero, quisiera saber que hace una chica de apenas unos 14 años con esos criminales?

Pan: Yo no tengo 14 años- dijo irritada y con una venita roja- y además yo te pregunte primero así que responde.

...: Como que no tienes 14 si mirate- dijo con indiferencia

Pan: Tengo 17 genio, y el echo que no sea tan alta no justifica que tenga menos que esa edad- mas irritada que antes- y responde quien eres y por que me sacaste de allí?

...: Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, y por que te saque de allí, pues- se acerco a ella- hay varias razones y ya que se que tienes 17, creo que no hay problema je je, *_bueno solo un año mayor que yo, mm, de eso no hay lio*_

Pan: Bueno, Sasuke me podrías decir cuales eran las razones?

Sasuke: Estas ebria cierto?- sonriendo en sus adentros

Pan: No, no lo estoy, solo que e tomado y estoy algo mareada, y por eso- se acerco lo suficiente a Sasuke para mirarlo a los ojos solo que ella era como uno o 2 cm mas baja que el- que estoy muy molesta ya que pensaba en bañarme y dormir, no que me sacaran de la cueva para evitar eso, así que mas te vale tener una buena razón por la cual me has sacado o sino- lo tomo por su camisón ese para mirarlo mas de cerca- te daré una paliza que jamás olvidaras.

Sasuke: Je je- Sasuke aprovechando la cercanía y la toma de la cintura y un poco brusco la coloca en el árbol mas cercano, la miro a los ojos- Ohhh, claro que tengo buenas razones- mientras decía eso la tocaba por todo el cuerpo, desde sus piernas hasta su espalda y luego volvía a sus piernas para luego volver a subir y así sucesivamente.

Pan: Q..q..que...h..haa...c..ce..ces- Pan nerviosa.

Sasuke: Eres bella sabias- la miro seductoriamente, claro Sasuke no tenía e cuenta que con Pan no tenía efecto sus encantos de Uchiha, ya que Pan estaba por otra persona.

Pan: *_Este tipo, ya se que es lo que quiere y no le daré el lujo de lograrlo, seguramente Bra ya se dio cuenta de que no estoy en la cueva ya que he aumentado mas de la cuenta mi ki, espero que venga no quiero lastimar a este chico, y no se como quitármelo sin usar los golpes, haber Pan piensa piensa que haría Bra en una situación así...waaaaaaaaa T_T, no se me ocurre nada waaaaa T_T*._

Sasuke, empezó a ver a Pan mas detalladamente, le parecía bella, dejo de tocarle las piernas, ya que noto que ella no se oponía a su toque, le pareció mejor idea ir a tocarle por debajo de esa camisa, estaba apunto de meter sus manos por allí, hasta que...**POOM**...alguien le había dado un tremendo golpe, alejándolo de Pan, miro a todas partes y no vio a nadie y luego vio a Pan con los ojos bien cerrados, roja tanto de furia como de vergüenza,y con el puño levantado en dirección a el, ella le había golpeado y eso no se lo perdonaría, uso su Sharingan y se acerco a ella a una velocidad muy impresionante y la obligo a mirarle a o los ojos, nada mas la paralizo algo muy fácil, y luego se fue a una árbol mas lejano y se oculto entre el árbol y los arbustos con Pan paralizada, llego y la coloco bruscamente en el árbol y se abalanzo sobro ella y la empezó a besar en el cuello, y tocándole con lujuria sus pechos, Sasuke estaba mas que excitado a diferencia de Pan que ella estaba luchando por salir del Genjutsu de Sasuke, ya Sasuke se había cansado de tocarla como Pan estaba, el quería mas así que decidió quitarle la camisa o mejor dicho arrancarcela por que eso fue lo que hizo, Pan seguía luchando por salir de su Genjutsu pues no quería que el le violara además de que ella es virgen, ahora tendría que ver como escapa. ( Itachi: Fairyyyyyyyyyyyy...como se te ocurre premitir que mi estúpido hermano menor le haga e...donde esta Fairy?.

Deidara: No lo sabemos hace rato que salio y no ha regresado hum.

Kisame: que le habrá pasado?

Hidan: Jashin-sama te pedimos que nos ayudes a encontrar a Fairy.

Kakuzu: Tu dios ficticio no te ayudara.

Hdan: Por Jashin puto avaro cuando dejaras de decir que eso, ya estoy harto jodido avaro de mierda Ò_Ó*.

Kakuzu: Religioso de Pacotilla.

Hidan: Que has dichooo! te voyyy a...

Sasori: Y abasta dejen de discutir hay que encontrar a Fairy donde quiera que este,

Deidara: Tobiiiiiii...

Tobi: Si Deidara-sempai?,

Itachi: Se buen chico y ve a buscar a Fairy si,

Deidara: Ve Tobi hum,

Tobi: Tobi no saber donde esta Fairy-chan pero Tobi ser un buen chico e ir a buscar a Fairy-chan, por que Tobi ser un buen chico :D,

Sasori: ok, YA VE!,

Tobi: Siiii Tobi ser un buen chico e ir a buscar a Fairy *_**por que me ponen a buscar a mi**__*, _

Kisame: Y si Fairy no esta quien va a dirigir a este fic?,

Zetzu: Buena pregunta, **yo quiero dirigirlo, **no no lo haras no eres el indicado -_-, **oye por que lo dices yo soy el mejor para el trabajo así que dame el control del cuerpo Yaa!, **no no lo haré así que deja de insistir.

Videl: No crean que podrán dirigir ya que Fairy siempre previene algunas cosas así que ella le dijo a alguien que dirigiera el fic en caso de que ella no pudiera hacerlo, que si por lo menos ella esta enferma o haciendo tarea que alguien mas lo maneje mientras ella se desocupa,

Trunks: Pero en este caso ella desapareció quien controlara entonces?

Itachi: No lo sabemos, y a quien ella le dijo?

Goten: I...im...po...ci..c..ci...b..bl..bleeeee...,

Deidara: Por que estas apunto de llorar?

Vegeta: Mocoso que te pasa?

Bulma: Vegeta no le digas así y que te pasa Goten?,

Sasori: Se llama Goten? hey por que lloras?.

Gohan: Hermano por que lloras.

Itachi: *_son hermanos?*..._

Goten: E..e..es...m..mi...p..p..pa...pa...Papá...

Bulma/Vegeta: Goku/Kakaroto?

Gohan/Videl/Trunks: Goku?/Papá?

Goten:-abrazando a Goku que estaba allí- Papá que haces aquí como es que estas aquí?

En otro lugar del set:

Pan: _El ki de mi abuelito Goku!_

Sasuke: Quien es Goku?

Pan: *_Que bien se detuvo, no seguirá tratando de violarme mientras yo le este contando, tal ves así tomemos confianza y me deje ir, siiiiii :´D,...he...Noooo! empezo de nuevo a tratar de quitarme esta ropa waaaaa D´:* _E...es mi abuelito...

Sasuke: Hu... y por que no esta actuando en el fic?

Pan:*_que bien se detuvo mejor empiezo a contar ya, je je le contare la historia lo suficientemente larga como para que no siga, ya que no me he podido liberar de la paralipsis que me dio, creo que esto no es un Genjut..bueno no me acuerdo como se llama esa técnica que me dijo Itachi, creo que mas bien es un veneno o algo así_* Es un poco larga la historia pero empieza así...-empezando a contar.

Devuelta a donde están los demás con Goku:

Goku: Calma Goten, je se que me extrañaste :D

Gohan: Padre como es que estas aquí?

Vegeta: Kakaroto de verdad te gusta darle sorpresas a las personas.

Goku: Vegeta hay estas :D

Vegeta: No no estoy este es un holograma de mi, -_-

Goku: De verdad, pero puedo sentir tu ki, Bulma cuando inventaste una maquina para crear un simulador al ki o un remplazo del ki?

Caída al estilo anime de parte de todos los presentes.

Deidara: Este tipo si sera Baka, hum

Goku: Quien es ella.

Hidan: Jajaja esta Puta rubia se llama Deidara

Deidara: Soy Hombre hum!

Goku: Eres hombre! ÔoÔ, je je no parece JAJAJAJAJA.

Kisame: Je je, verdad al principio nosotros tan bien lo confundimos con una chica ja ja

Deidara: Soy Hombre! HUMMM!

Trunks: Estas segura? Ehhh..,ahhh..oh... perdón seguro?

Deidara: Ya me tienen arto.

Konan: Pero que haces Bakaaa O/O!

Bulma/Videl: O/O!

Hidan: Je je y después dices que yo soy el exhibicionista

Deidara: Callate!Hidan hum!, y si eres Exhibicionista hum !y yo solo les mostrare que no soy mujer hum!

Itachi: Al parecer tenías razón no tienes pechos grades y al parecer hay algo que te tiene excitado ya que tu "amigo" esta arriba.

Deidara: Callate Itachi! Ò/Ó

Zetzu: Cuando regresará Tobi con la información de Fairy?

Truns: Quien sabe, y Señor Goku, como es que está aquí no que Shenlong se...

Goku: Si es que Fairy me pidió que yo personalmente dirigiera con otras 3 personas.

...: Hola!

Todos menos Goku: Naniiii!

Pain: Co...co...co..mo...

Konan: Ya...ya...Yahikoooo!

Yahiko: Ya ya je je calmate Konan, se que me extrañaste mucho pero me estas a.. ..an...do

Konan: Gomen...

Hidan: Jashin, explícame como es que el Líder tiene un gemelo!

Kakuzu: Tu dios no existe, pero por que jamás nos dijo que tiene un gemelo?

Pain: No es exactamente eso -_-

Yahiko: Oye Konan donde esta Na...

Konan: Mejor te explico en otro momento, y dime como es que estas a..

Pain: Konan no es solo el el que esta aquí tan bien esta Yondaime Hokage (cuarto Hokage), y un tipo raro de color verde.

Konan/Gohan: Nani/ Piccolo?!

Gohan: Señor Piccolo- Gohan abrazando a Piccolo.

Piccolo: Gohan- le corresponde.

Konan: _por que tiene la piel así es raro._

Piccolo: Oye escuche eso.

Konan:- se pone azul- Gomen. Y Como que el cuarto Hokage esta vivo?!

Itachi: Naniiii!

Minato: Por que se sorprenden Fairy nos dijo que viniéramos en caso de que ella no pueda conducir el Fic.

Goku: Es lo que yo les dije, nosotros 4 estamos encargados de manejar el Fic miestras Fairy no pueda que por cierto donde esta?

Vegeta: Que acaso ya no lo sabes Kakaroto, ella esta desaparecida y quien sabe como es que lo llamo.

Los 4 sacaron un pequeño aparato y: Nos envió un E-mail- dijeron de lo mas normal caída al estilo anime de parte de todos.

Goku: Y Pan?

Llega alguien corriendo y gritando:

Bra: Waaaaaaaaa... no consigo por ningún lado a Pan, ni a Fairy y lo peor de todo es que tengo mucho sueño y Tobi me despertó waaaaa T_T...

Tobi: Tobi ser un buen chico, pero Tobi no ha encontrado a Fairy, Tobi no saber donde esta Fairy.

Deirada: Pues sigue buscándola o si no serás un mal chico.

Tobi: Waaaaaaaa.. Tobi no ser un mal chico, Tobi no ser un mal chico waaaaa T_T, Tobi ira a buscar a Fairy para que Tobi pueda ser un buen chico.

Bra: Yo te ayudare Tobi ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, además ya estoy despierta así que vamos.: / zzz

Tobi: Siiiii Bra-chan aconpañara a Tobi waaaaaaa :D

Deidara: Al fin se fue hum, algunas veces se pone muy molesto hum.

Vegeta: A ver, kakaroto eso significa que ustedes manejaran el fic mientras que Fairy no esta?

Goku/Minato/Yahiko/Piccolo: Hai/Si

Minato: Creo que es mejor que continuemos con el fic :D

Goku/Yahiko: Siii! :D/Hai :D

Piccolo:Como sea -_-U

Bulma: PERO ES QUE NO PODEMOS! no podemos seguir sin Fairy ya que no hay mas nada en el guión.

Sasuke:-llegando junto con Pan- De que hablas claro que podemos continuar.

Itachi: Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee...- va para darle "Un Golpe"(Minato: En realidad fueron miles -_-U je je)- Por que rayos estuviste apunto de violar a Pan Bakaaaaaaa.

Sasuke: Por que me dio la maldita gana, además no eres quien para darme ordenes y no estas a cargo

Itachi: Pues si soy quien ya que soy TU HERMANO MAYOR maldito bastardo...!

Sasuke: Si claro un hermano mayor que lo único que hizo fue torturarme y casi matarme 2 veces!

Itachi: Sasukeeeee!

Sasuke: Itachiiiii!

Pan:-Evitando de que Itachi golpeara a Sasuke

Deidara:-Evitando que Sasuke golpeara a Itachi.

Pain: Ya basta ustedes 2!

Kaihosama: Vaya estos chicos si que hacen ruido -_-U

Ancestro Kaihoshin: Si tienes razón -_-U

Goku: Kaihosama, Kaihoshin? Que hacen aquí?

Ancestro Kaihoshin: llevamos rato aquí!

Sasori: No eso no es cierto

Kisame: Al fin encontré a mis ancestros! wiiiiii- dijo refiriendoce a Kaihosama.

Kaihosama: De que estas hablando Muchacho!

Kisame: A pos que ers mi ancestro je je, eres azul al igual que yo wiiii :D

Caída al estilo anime de parte de kaihosama y ancestro o antepasado Kaihoshin.

Kaihosama: No soy tu antepasado ni tu ancestro!

Kisame: Je je Gomen es que lo pensé je je je.

Trunks: Por que pensaste eso?

Kisame: Es que es azul al igual que yo je je ^^U

Goten: Eso tiene un poco de sentido- pensativo

Trunks: No no lo tiene

Goten: Pos a mi me parece que si.

Pan: Bueno al menos Itachi y Sasuke ya no se están peleando.

Deidara: Si hum y donde esta Bra hum?

Pan: He... no esta aquí?

Deidara:-Caída al estilo anime- se supone que es tu amiga y que se la pasan juntas deverias saber donde esta -_-*

Pan: Je je, perdón pero no se ji ji ^^U

Zetzu: A nosotros siempre nos alejan de las conversaciones, **si y sin embargo tu los tratas bien, **hay no empieces a molestar, **pero si no lo hago estarías mas que aburrido, **ya callate y no molestes, **hay por yo solo quería animar todo un poco, **aja como sea, **y después dices que yo soy malo T.T, **haaaa..no te hagas el inocente mejor vamos a buscar a Fairy que sin ella no hay fic, **pero no estaba aquí a la hora de la merienda?, **si pero misteriosamente desapareció cuando fue a buscar mas azúcar, **ohh...bueno vamos a buscarla como unos buenos chicos :D, **esa frase no es tuya¬¬. **ni tuya :D, **¬¬ si pero es de Tobi, **me da igual vamos a buscar.**

Bulma: Eres una muy linda planta carnívora :)

Zetzu: A**r**i**g**a**t**o ^/^

Bulma: ^^

Vegeta: Alejate de ella planta

Bulma: Je je acaso estas Celoso?

Vegeta: No estoy Celoso! Ò/Ó*

Bulma: Si si lo estas je je.

Minato: Creo que es hora de irnos y buscar a Fairy.

Todos: Hai.

Goku: Bueno adiós a todos amigos.

Todos: Nos vemos pronto adiós! :D

Trunks: Esperen hay que avisar las cosas a los lectores!

Sasori: Es cierto hay que avisar

Yahiko: Yo quiero avisar, Yo quiero avisar!

Minato: Bien di tu!

Yahiko: Bien queridos lectores que todos nosotros queremos tanto, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, la autora Fairy ha desaparecido y no sabemos donde esta así que lo único que verán es como nosotros la encontramos, ya quiero saber que le paso...OYE YO DEL FUTURO LA EMCONTRAMOS O NO!?...JE JE...bueno ella de paso que ha desaparecido igual en lo que regrese tiene que ir a clases así que no esperen que actualice tan seguido, dejen review diciendo que parejas quieren, por cierto pueden votar mas de una ves, pueden votar una ves por capitulo es decir que si en el anterior votaron pueden volver a votar por sus parejas favoritas en el siguiente capitulo, verdad que es genial en fin... bueno hasta el próximo y dejen review que eso nos ayudara a encontrar a nuestra querida Fairy que no sabemos donde esta! adiós!

Todos: Adiós!


	9. Fairy Aparece, (Tobi traumado)

Yahiko: Hola a todos wiiiiii...Bienvenidos a otro Capitulo desgraciadamente no hemos podido encontrar a Fairy, así que mejor vean como la encontramos pasaremos todos juntos una aventura fuera del set! :D je je estoy Feliz de que estoy vivo! wiiii tal vez..**POOM **WAAAAAAA! Konan por que me pegas así!... TOT...

Konan: Por que solo hablas y hablas deja de hacerte el patrocinador! Ò.Ó*

Yahiko: Pero de que hablas yo soy el patrocinar, o al menos uno de los que manejara y relatara el Fic.

Minato: Creo que esta confundido -_-U

Itachi: Si...

Konan: Por eso estas relatando y no dejas que los otros relaten!

Yahiko: Cuando te volviste agresiva?

Pain: Yahiko CORRREEEEE!

Yahiko: Waaaaaaaa!

Konan: No escaparas!

Tobi: Wiiiiiii, Knan y Yahiko están jugando a corre que te atrapo, Tobi tan bien quiere jugar Tobi tan bien quiere Jugar! Wiiiiiii!

Deidara:Tobi baka ellos no están jugando hum!

Tobi: Claro que si sempai que no ve! wiiiiii

Deidara: Este no creo que pueda ser mas idiota -_- hum

Kisame: Antepasado lo quiero mucho wiiiii!

Kaihosama: No soy tu antepasado!

Kisame: Je je, ya lo se pero solo estoy jugando ja ja!

Kaihosama: -_-U

Kisame: ^^U

Trunks: Es que acaso no se acuerdan que tenemos que buscar a Fairy -_-U

Goku: A pos se nos olvido.^^U

Vegeta: -_-*

Sasuke: Siempre es así, se parece a Naruto un completo baka -_-U

Pan: Je je, si siempre es así pero eso es lo que hace que uno se sienta bien cuando esta, ya que fue el quien principalmente nos único de a poco a todos, en cierto modo gracias a el todos se conocieron je, al igual que ahorita.

Sasuke: Si, ahora veo a que te referías, y...

Pan: *_genial otra vez se me esta acercando de ese modo_*

Sasuke: No creas que me he olvidado de lo que te iva a hacer, tenemos un encuentro pendiente. ;)

Pan: Ah ah, eso no ni creas que te permitiré eso, yo quiero es a otra persona y no he caído en tus encantos si es lo que piensas debí haberte puesto pause cuando pude.

Sasuke: hu?

Pan: Por que te extrañas?

Sasuke: Que no ya debiste de caer a mis pies desde hace ya un buen rato?

Pan: Por que habría de caer a los pies tuyos?

Sasuke: Que rayos!

Pan: No caeré a tus pies solo por que seas apuesto, no tiene sentido caer ya que una cosa es que lo seas, pero otra es enamorarse en el amor no vale la apariencia sabes

Sasuke: Cla...claro..

Itachi: Pan puedes usar tu tecnica de rastreo para ver si Fairy esta en algún sitio de por aquí?

Pan: Crees que si ya hubiera sentido su ki estaría aquí sin hacer nada?

Itachi: A que te refieres?

Pan: Me refiero es que su Ki esta oculto por mas que lo intento no la encuentro, por eso no la logro encontrar así que hay que hacerlo manualmente si se puede decir así je je

Itachi: Ok -_-

Yahiko: Oigan podemos buscarla!

Deidara: No es necesario hum, ya he mandado a Tobi a buscarla.

Kisame: Escuchen...escuchen...!

Itachi: Que pasa Kisame?

Vegeta: Si que pasa pez superdesarrollado!

Kisame: No me digas así T-T, y he encontrado el guión de como sigue la historia... podremos adelantar algo a pesar de que Fairy no esta!:D

Videl: Crees que le podríamos hacer algunos cambios?

Pan: Mamá no abuces!

Videl: Lo siento hija ji ji ^^U

Pan: ¬¬U

Pain: Yo creo que es mejor que empecemos ya.

Konan: Quien te puso a cargo?

Pain: Pues yo ya que soy el Líder y nada lo cambia.

Piccolo: Pues si hay algo que cambia y es el echo de que nosotros estamos aquí es para dirigir el fic en caso de que Fairy no este así que no te hagas ilusiones.

Pain: Hump, al cabo que ni quería!

Goku: Pero yo creo que nosotros no podrías manejar eso bien yo creo que es mejor que el lo haga

Konan: Acaso quieres que Yahiko sea el que conduzca todo?

Yahiko: O si YEAH!

Minato: Yo tan bien pienso lo mismo, creo que el le da mas animo a los relato.

Goku: Yo concuerdo!

Piccolo: Por que se me quedan mirando?

Goku: Tu que dices Piccolo?

Piccolo: Que Yahiko maneje todo al parecer es un buen líder, y además le da animo en cierto modo a los relato.

Trunks: Entonces es manejara...

Goten: Todo lo que queda del fic..

Bulma: Hasta que regrese Fairy.

Kisame: Y ponga todo en orden de nuevo.

Goku/Piccolo/Minato: Si/Hai

Yahiko: Bien entonces a comenzar, primero preparen las escenas, estudien sus guiones, y luego al set todo el mundo quiero que me lean todo el guion y se ordenen en orden de aparición, y otra cosa Sauke Gomen pero no aparecerá la escena en la que violas a Pan, no te dejare abusar de ella ¬¬* ni de la otra chica tan hermosa que es amiga de ella -/-.

Sasuke: Tks, kuso

Yahiko: Dijistes algo- aura amenazante.

Sasuke: N..no..na...nada.

Yahiko: Bien ya todos se ordenaron en orden de aparición!

Todos: Si!/Hai!

Yahiko: Bien comenzamos ya Al Set!

* * *

Sasuke estaba besando el cuello de Pan, el quería tenerla ya que desde que la vio caer en el bosque le llamo mucho la atención pero por desgracia aparecieron esos 2 akatsuki y no pudo hablarle ni nada y desde entonces no ha dejado de pensar en ella, seguía y como Pan estaba paralizada por una técnica que el uso (Yahiko:De nuevo, y vaya a Fairy si que se le ocurrió un buen plan de respaldo por si ella no estaba, ji ji, y por cierto todavía no la encontramos hay que encontrarla lo mas pronto posible), Sasuke ya se estaba hastiando de tener que tocar a esa chica por encima de su Ropa así que empezó a quitársela(Yahiko: de nuevo¬¬), por fin logro quitarle esa camisa molesta y pudo ver sus pechos bajo el sostén que ella cargaba, empezó a tocarlos con lujuria, mientras Pan estaba mas que asustada ella no lograba salirse de la técnica por mas que lo intentaba- *_quizás sea veneno, de donde rayos y como rayos es que me ha puesto algo así sin que yo me de cuenta_*- Fue el pensamiento de Pan (Yahiko: Pos que no sabia que el ya se lo había puesto antes de continuar, después le reclamare a Sasuke) Las manos de Sasuke empezaron a viajar desde los pecho de Pan a su espalda para poder quitarle la prenda pero Justo cuado iva a quitarle dicha cosa **POOM**..., Sasuke vio para todos lados y no vio a nadie cuando volvió su vista a donde se supone que esta Pan, ve hay a Pan pero no de la manera que quería ella estaba en brazos de Itachi, sintió mucha furia y fue a darle un golpe a Itachi, pero este obviamente lo esquivo y sin que se diera cuenta le dio un golpe no muy fuerte en la nuca y lo dejo inconsciente.

Pan: I..i..t..ta...c..ch..chi- medio podía pronunciar, ya que el veneno que le coloco Sasuke impedía que ella pudiese moverse ( Yahiko: Aquí Sasuke tiene la misma técnica que Orochimaru, la de las serpientes, y uso en Pan una que con su veneno paraliza a el oponente)

Itachi: Con razón no habías llegado, bueno menos mal que al menos yo me doy cuenta de las co...- Pan ya se había quedado dormida- je je- se acerco a su oído y- _Sabes eres hermosa tanto como persona y por físico- _Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y luego la llevo adentro de la cueva,ya adentro se fue a la habitación y la coloco en la cama de ella y a arropo, como el no quería pasar como un pervertido el la dejo con su ropa que cargaba no te pareció buena idea de que ella durmiera con esa ropa, pero no quería después que le digan impulsivo pervertido que se aprovecha de las situaciones ( Itachi: Tks, maldito Yahiko que no me dejó cambiarle la ropa a Pan, Yahiko: Pos como crees que te voy a dejar que la cambies si te dejo posiblemente la intentarás violar y no lo permitiré(por que si no konan me mata ||-_-U), Itachi: Mejor me voy a comer Dangos hump, Yahiko: Bien bien pero hazlo después que termine tu escena, Sasori: Por que no mejor esperamos a que Fairy llegue?, Itachi: Que no sabes Pinocho, Inner Fairy: No le digas Pinocho! Todos: WTF! Tobi: Wiiii Tobi es un buen chico he encontrado a la Inner de Fairy, pero por mala suerte Tobi no ha podido dar con la ubicación de Fairy, pero Tobi suponer que podemos trabajar con ella verdad? Deidara: Que buen chico eres Tobi hum, toma una galleta por ser buen chico y encontrar a la Inner de Fairy hum, no mejor toma 10! galletas hum!, Kisame: Por que lo reconpenzas tanto?, Deidara: Por que todo el mundo sabe que los inner actúan de la forma casi que contraria a la persona hum, así que ella nos dará ma libertad hum y Bra podrá quedarse en mi habitación hum jajajajajaja hum, Kisame: Woahhhh, no lo había pensado, Deidara: Por que no eres tan inteligente hum jajajajajaja hum, Itachi: -_- quetado la conversación de esos 2 Bakas- Deidara/Kisame:OYEE!- Por esta la Inner y no la verdadera, Tobi: Tobi no saber, y Arigato Sempai wiiiii! Bra: A ella la encontramos encerrada en un de las salas y habían escamas de serpiente por doquier,- Todos miran a Sasuke- Sasuke: Yo no se donde esta, el echo de que tenga esa técnica y además pueda invocarlas no significa nada, Inner de Fairy: Ya dejen de preguntarse a si mismo y vamos a buscarla yo puedo sentir donde ella esta y no fue Sasuke- se pone azul y empieza a temblar de miedo y por escalofríos- F...f..fu...fue..., Kisame: Quien fue? Sasuke:-con indiferencia- No se de que te preocupas ella esta en buenas manos, el echo de que Orochimaru la secuestrara no significa nada. Todos(parte de naruto): Nani!, Todos(parte de naruto):-tratando de huir, pero son agarrados por los de la parte de DBZ- Itachi: Déjenme, suélteme yo ni loco me acerco a ese pedófilo, viejo espantoso que da demasiado miedo waaaaaaa TOT- se pone azul- Kisame: Yo estoy de acuerdo con Itachi, TOT yo no voy Waaaaaa! Inner Fairy: Y...y..ya... .q...q..qu..que...t...ti...t...ti...e...n...ne...nen...m...i...mi...e...mie...do...-hace una pausa y respira -pe...pe...pero...hay...que...ser...v..va...li...en...tes...- se pone azul tan bien..., Vegeta: Por que le tienen tanto miedo a ese tal Orichimaru?, Trunks: Si por que?, Goten: Hablen, Bulma: Por que no dicen nada -_-U, Videl: Quien sabe? Deidara: Oigan no escuchan eso hum?, Pain: A que te refieres Deidara? Deidara: Eso...esos...gritos..., Tobi: Tobi ser un buen chico e ir a averiguar que son esos gritos- sale de la habitación en un Flahs- Zetzu: **Que no regrese **No sea malo.

* * *

Con Tobi:

Tobi: A ver Tobi escuchar gritos de por allá, pero Tobi no quiere perderse, Tobi creer que este ser un lugar muy grande, pero Tobi deber ir a buscar a Fairy y saber si esos gritos pertenecer a ella.

_**AHHHHHHHHHH...- **_Se escucha e eco de unos gritos de Chica.

Tobi: Hu?, No puede ser esa tal vez ser Fairy, Tobi buscarla TOBI BUSCARLA demo...y si Fairy estar con Orochimaru...NOOOO! TOBI NO QUIIRE SER VIOLADO POR OROCHIMARU WAAAAAAA! TOT...NO NO NO, PERO TOBI DEBER IR A BUSCAR A FAIRY PERO ES QUE OROCHIMARU ESTA EN EL ASUNTO WAAAA!- cambio de voz- Ni loco me voy para allá, o no ya se lo retendré con mi Sharingan, demo waaaaa no no no quiero ir waaaaaa, pe..pero que diría Deidara sempai, mmmm waaaaaa TOT el me enviaría de todas formas waaaaaa! ya pues calmate Ovito tienes que calmarte, harhs estoy seguro que kakashi estaría mejor en este asunto waaaa TOT, bueno hora de ir Onegai Kamisama que Orochimau no este que Orochimaru no este- Cambio de voz, (a la de Tobi)- Bueno a pos ni modo Tobi tener que ser valiente, como Sempai...Waaaaaa ese no es un buen ejemplo waaaaaaa!

Tobi:-Avanzando a la la puerta de donde se oyen los gritos, y luego habré- F...fa...fa..fai...ry...

Fairy:-Fairy corriendo por toda la habitación con Orochimaru casi desnudo persiguiéndola, Fair volte a ver a Tobi mientras corre por su vida- Waaaaa!Tobi!Ayudameeeee! waaaaaa!TTOTT.

Orochimaru: Vensss acasss dejasss dess huirsss yos noss tessss harésssss nadasssss

Fairy: Waaaaaa!Mientes yo se que es lo que me quieres hacer! Waaaaaaaaa! Tobi AYUDAMEEEEEE!

Tobi: Cla...claro...TOBI AYUDAR TOBI AYUDAR!- Tobi va y toma a Fairy del brazo pero como ella esta huyendo y Orochimaru va tras ella a el se le corre a mascara dejando ver parte de su rostro, Tobi usa la técnica en la que parece que se absorbe a si mismo, y se lleva a Fairy con el y reaparece en la puerta del set, la Abre y:

Tobi: Tobi encontró a Fairy!Tobi ser un buen chico y además valiente!wiiiiiii! :D *_**Aunque quede traumatizado por siempre ToT**_*

Deidara: Muy bien Tobi hum, ten toma tu premio- le entrega las entradas a la película de EG 2

Tobi:Wiiiiii Tobi es Feliz wiiiiiii :D *_**nada mas esto, yo me sacrifique y quede traumatizado al ver a Orochimaru de esa manera waaaaa! T_T, **__pero al menos Tobi tener entradas a EG 2! wiiii, __**Noooooo!, **__es eso o ver Barnie y a Tobi ya no gustar Barnie, __**prefiero ver EG 2, **__Siii!wiiiiiiiiii_*

Yahiko: Etto, bueno Arigato Tobi, y bueno ya que Fairy ya esta aquí- se acerca a Fairy- Podríamos continuar con el Fic?

Fairy: Etto...y..yo, Gomen pero por ahora sigo traumatizada por que Orochimau me secuestro, y por lo que casi me hace- se pone azul- en fin que el lo que ustedes ya han echo?- un poco mas calmada.

Minato: Hemos echo estas partes del guión, que están aquí- le enseña las escenas que han echo.

Fairy: Bien ok todo va bien, hu hu hu, je je se me acava de ocurrir que agregar, bien y una pregnta.

Yahiko: Si?

Fairy: Como rayos es que obtuvieron el guión.

Kisame: Yo lo encontré! :D

Fairy: Ok, bien a trabajar todos vayan al set dependiendo de como vayan las escenas, hay que ponerce a trabajar de nmediato, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido, y bueno en forma de agradecimiento a ustedes 4- señala a Goku, Piccolo, Minato y Yahiko- Veré com o me las areglo para que ustedes participen en algunas escenas de fic claro si nuestros queridos lectores lo desean todo depende de ustedes.

Yahiko: Arigato, y por cierto espero y no te molestes...

Fairy: Por que me tendría que molestar?

Yahiko: Je je, es que yo les avise a os lectores que pueden votar por la pareja que les guste, por cada capitulo.

Fairy: Mmmm... me parece buena idea, así que así se queda, bueno ahora si todo el mundo vaya al set AHORAAA!

Todos: Hai hum/Si

* * *

Itachi se había ido a acostar, dejando a Pan en la otra cama, espero unos minutos hasta que se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente Pan se despertaba un poco incomoda, abre con ojos lentamente y se sienta en la cama voltea a un lado y ve que Itachi no esta, luego se ve así misma y ve que tenía puesto el traje de la organización, supuso que quien sea que la haya regresado no la quiso desvestir, y estaba totalmente segura que Sasori no la había regresado, un minuto:

Pan: Pero que!- dijo un poco alto- _por que habré pensado en el?,_ bueno en fin no lo daré importancia, me iré a cambiar- Agarró una Toalla y se fue a bañar, después que salio se empezó a secar, pero se detuvo, no sabía el por que tenía la sensación de que alguien la observaba, volteo a la puerta y vio a Itachi con toda la cara sonrojada y aumento cuando ella se volteo y como ella estaba sin nada Itachi pudo ver todo su cuerpo sin ninguna interferencia, y Pan bueno ella (** Itachiiiii TOT waaa por que apenas regreso me tienes que hacer estas amenazas, Inner Fairy: Por que tu no le aplicas carácter, Fairy: Ohhh, ya callate sigan rodando y Gomen Pan el me amenazo con torturarme con hacerme recordar algo que no quiero TOT**) Y Pan bueno ella estaba totalmente en estado de Shot pero apenas salio de ese estado toda sonrojada le dio un tremendo Golpe a Itachi que el no puedo esquivar y que de paso hizo que atravesase unas cuantas paredes y que de por casualidad una de las paredes que atravesó era de la habitación de Sasori que cuando volteo vio a una mas aun avergonzada Pan, y Sasori bueno a este le dio una gran hemorragia nasal de ta solo imaginarcela con el en su cuarto y de esa forma tan bella al menos para el ojo de el ( **Pervertido, veo que no cambiaras señor soy un diablillo con mascara de ángel, Ssori: Hay je je pero que mala, Fairy: Es que es la verdad, tu cabello te hace parecer un diablillo pero tu cara es como la de un ángel, por eso digo eres un diablillo con cara de ángel, Deidara: Buena deducción hum, Sasori: Si, muy buena, Fairy: Como sea sigan rodando**), La pobre Pan no podía estar mas avergonzada por suerte no se destrozo la puerta cuando ella golpeo a Itachi ya que estaba abierta y por eso la puerta no sufrió daño, ella la serró y se vistió, claro esta vez lo hizo más rápido de lo normal, no vaya a ser que alguien mas se atreva a entrar y conseguirla de esa forma. Ella salió, cuando llego a la sala vio a Deidara discutiendo con Tobi, sonrió, Recordó como eran Trunks, Goten, Bra y Ella extrañaba mucho aquellos tiempos en el que los 4 se las pasaban juntos.

Se sentó en el mueble grade en una esquina y vio que había una Tv nueva, agarró el control y la encendió a ver que estaban dado y como no vio nada interesante la apago, fue a ver qe estaba haciendo los demás:

Pan: Genial, no hay nada que hacer pero que aburrimiento.

Zetzu: Estas aburrida?- recién entrando a la sala.

Pan: Si y mucho- dijo con cara de aburrimiento total.

Zetzu: Si quieres puedes venir a invernadero, tal vez podrías ayudarme- sonriendo.

Pan: mm... Si, ya que no hay nada mejor que hacer- devolviéndole la sonrisa

Ya en el invernadero, Pan se quedo boquiabierta, por la gran cantidad de flores, y plantas.

Bra: Pan!- Saliendo de un de los pasillos que tenía el invernadero.

Pan: Bra!?, que haces aquí?

Bra: Bueno este yo...

Zetzu: Ella quiso venir tan bien a ayudar- dijo sonriendo

Pan: Ohh, claro vamos a empezar si.

Pan, Bra y Zetzu comenzaron a hacer los trabajos, cada uno escogió una sección del invernadero, Zetzu se encargaba de limpiar la sección de plantas carnívoras, regaba cada una de las plantas, limpiaba los pisos de esa sección y sembraba mas plantas en esa misma, Pan se encargaba de a sección de plantas que dan frutos, limpiaba los pisos y sembraba tan bien para plantas nuevas, y finalmente Bra se encargaba de las plantas medicinales, limpiaba los pisos de esa sección y sembraba nuevas plantas.

Cuando cada uno termino su parte todos se fueron a la última sección que era la de plantas raras y poco comunes, y cada uno se repartió una cosa para hacer esa sección:

Bra: huf, al fin solo falta esta, estoy algo agotada, pero me distraje mucho, es increíble la cantidad de plantas medicinales que hay aquí, :D

Zetzu: Je je, si hay muchas.

Pan: Y que lo digas, hay muchos frutos que jamás en mi ida había visto, y créeme he visto de toda clase y son bastantes, y aquí son muchos mas.

Zetzu: Je je- sonrojandoce, ambas parte de el- y eso que ni han visto lo que está en esta sección, y en la de plantas carnívoras, n/n.

Bra: Es increíble como puedes mantener todo así- dio un vuelta entera con el brazo levantado, señalando todo el lugar- de bello, cuidado y limpio todo el tiempo y tu solo!, eres...

Pan: Asombroso! ^o^!

Zetzu: J**e** j**e,** **n**/n a**r**i**g**a**t**o ^/^.

Pan: Creo que deberíamos comenzar, ya con esta parte ^^

Zetzu/Bra: Si/Hai

Bueno hasta aquí llega es que a se me corto la inspiración, je bueno quiero pedir disculpa si me tarde mucho y por hacer que esperaran gracias a mi secuestro, waaaa TOT quede traumatizadaaaa waaaaaa, bueno nos vemos en próximo capi


	10. Linpiando el invernadero,y mal entendido

Fairy: Hola hola holaaaaa... a todosss wiiii :D aquí les tengo el capi 10 espero y lo disfruten wiii, y me quiro disculpar ( otra vez) por los inconvenientes, ja ja ja ^^U, y tan bien por lo de mi secuestro no fue mi culpaaaaaa waaaaaaa ToT waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa TOT y quede muy traumatizada ahhhhhhhhhh, bueno en fin aquí esta el capi:

Bra, Zetzu y Pan, empezaron de una vez por todas a limpiar lo que faltaba del invernadero, Pan se encargaba de limpiar los pisos, Bra de regar las plantas y Zetzu de plantar mas de esas plantas y árboles, y como cada uno se repartió cada cosa pudieron terminar mas rápido:

Pan: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!, ALFIN TERMINAMOSSS :D

Bra: Je je, creo que Pan emociono un poco

Zetzu: No se ustedes pero **tengo hambre ********

Pan: grrrfufgg( le suena el estomago), Yo tan bien tengo hambre, vamos a la cocina y que hora es?

Zetzu: Son las 3 pm, **y nos perdimos el almuerzo waaaaa TOT, **TOT es verdad!

Bra: Vamos a ver que habrá de comer en la cocina T_T

Itachi: Me pregunto en donde rayos estarán Bra y Pan, no se aparecieron en el almuerzo.

Kisame: Pues esta mañana vi a Pan hablar con Zetzu.

Itachi: Con Zetzu?

Kisame: Pos si ¬¬.

Itachi: ...-_-*

Kisame: je je, celoso ¬¬,

Itachi:...

Kisame: Itachi estas celoso? ¬¬_

Itachi: ...

Kisame: Itachi, responde *¬¬_

Itachi: ...

Kisame: Demonios Itachi di algooooo!

Itachi: Algo ¬¬,

Kisame: Olvídalo -_-U

Se escucha abrir la puerta del invernadero, Itachi jala a Kisame detrás del mueble para que no los vean y así poder ver quien era:

Kisame: _Por que nos ocultamos_

Itachi: _Para saber con quien estaba Zetzu en el invernadero._

Ven pasar a Zetzu, Bra y Pan y los ven a los 3 sudados:

Kisame: _Je je, por que están en ese estado? __,_

Itachi: _Calla y escucha, -_-*_

Bra: Hayyyyy, estoy tan cansada pero lo disfrute,

Pan: Si valió la pena estar así de cansadas eso fue maravilloso.

Itachi: _Pero que! __Ò_____Ô__*_

Kisame: _Ja ja, quien diría que Zetzu obtuvo a las 2 bellezas._

Itachi: ...- aura demoníaca, ligada con acecina y de furia- Loo...v...v.. ...a...m..ma..matar...- tartamudeando de tanta rabia que tiene.

Kisame: Itachi calmate...

Bra: Eso fue maravilloso- Itachi Ò_Ô*- me encanto, aunque por todo el esfuerzo que se aplico quede muy cansada

Pan: Si, aunque por lo menos yo no estoy tan cansada, mas bien si pudiéramos medir el nivel de cansancio entre los 3, yo diría que Zetzu es el que esta mas cansado- Bra confundida- Es decir el hizo mas esfuerzo que nosotras.

Bra: Pero nosotras somos mas delicadas en cierta forma, nosotras estaríamos mas cansadas,- Bra siente un poco húmeda su ropa- waaaaa, estoy empapada, je je pero valió la pena- Itachi malpensando Ò_Ô*- en fin yo creo que nosotras estaríamos mas cansadas verdad Zetzu?.

Itachi:- aun escondido, y malpensado todo lo que ellas decían ( **Fairy: Pobre en realidad no sabe que ellas estaban era limpiando y no haciendo esas perversiones que el piensa, Itachi es un Pervertido, y al parecer esta Celoso- Fairy apenas dice la palabra Celoso, Itachi reacciona y se dirige a ella- Itachi: Yo no estoy Celoso de Pan!- algo sonrojado- Fairy: Je je, si lo estas ****, y buebo todos al set, Itachi: PERO! Fairy: Nada vamos!**)

Pan: Pues yo creo que Zetzu esta mas cansado el hizo mucho mas esfuerzo que nosotras, tu que crees Zetzu?

Zetzu: Pues yo digo que estamos muy agotados- Itachi y Kisame abren los ojos como platos ( ustedes son unos pervertidos-_-U, Itachi/Kisame : No mas que tu U¬¬_)- **Habla por ti yo estoy bien, **no que ambos deberíamos de estar igual de cansados?Ō_Ô?, **Pues yo no soy tan débil como tu ****3****¬, **que malo T_T

Bra: En fin yo gane.

Pan: No es cierto

Bra: Si gane

Pan: Claro que no, Zetzu dijo que el estaba agotado.

Bra: Pero su parte negra dijo que no lo estaba.

Zetzu: Hagan un duelo, la que gane se lleva un premio, muy especial- dijo sonriendo.

Itachi:- al ver sonreír así, fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, se molesto mas de lo que ya estaba,- Pero que?!- dijo tan bien malpensando el premio que podría ofrecer Zetzu.

El grito de Itachi llamo la atención de Pan, Bra y Zetzu:

Pan: Por que tanto escándalo Itachi- mientras dice eso se acerca a el, y lo mira a los ojos- Por que gritas?

Itachi:- mas sonrojado no podía estar- Hump, no te impor...-Se vio interrumpido cuando Pan se acerco mas el estando a poca distancia e su rostro.

Pan: Que dices?- se acerca mas a el para entender mejor, ya que el estaba hablando muy bajo- no escucho- mas cerca y mas sonrojo de Itachi.

Itachi: Pan, si sabes que estas muy cerca.

Pan: Lo estoy- confundida.

Zetzu que veía la escena ya no lo soportaba mas pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, vio a Kisame salir del mueble silenciosamente y colocarse detrás de Itachi sin que Pan e Itachi se dieran cuenta y...

POOM...- Kisame había empujado a Itachi, el cual este cayo encima de Pan y se dieron otro beso, accidental pero un beso, ( Fairy: Pero que buena fortuna tiene ella, yo quisiera que me pasara lo mismo, pero con Tobi- corazones alrededor de Fairy- Tobi: Wiiiii :D Tobi tener una Fan adentro del Set :D, Fairy: Tobi Calla ¬/¬ vamos al Set todo el mundo)

Itachi se fue separando de Pan muy pero muy sonrojado y Pan al igual que el estaba sonrojada:

Itachi: L...lo...s..sien..to- nervioso algo muy raro en el.

Pan: N..n..no...i..in...po..por..ta...f..f..fu..fue...m...mi..c..cu..cul...pa- muy nerviosa, avergonzada y roja como un tomate.

Kisame: *_je je, funciono es hora de ver si en verdad no tienes sentimientos je je je..._*

Itachi ya se había terminado de levantar y Pan tan bien, ambos sonrojados, ( Pan mas que Itachi)

Itachi: Etto...Gomen no fue mi intención- sonrojado y con la cabeza un poco baja( Fairy: Kyaaaaa pero que mono se ve- a Fairy le salen 2 estrellitas amarillas brillando)

Pan: N..no...in..importa- Roja como un tomate.

Kisame/Zetzu: _Jajajajajajaja- _Tratando de no reírse en voz alta, ya que les parecía muy cómico la escena

Itachi:-mira con cara acecina a Zetzu y sobre todo a Kisame ya que se dio cuenta que fue el quien lo empujo, Kisame solo respondió con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja ( e_e...es solo una expresión ya que no recuerdo haberle visto orejas e_e)

Bra: Je je je, te lo tenías muy ocultado eh... Pan- cara pícara

Pan: A..a..que..t..te...refieres?- sonrojada y confundida

Itachi:...

Bra: Je je je, bueno es que Itachi te beso no?- aguantado la risa y todavía con cara pícara

Itachi: *_no se dio cuenta que Kisame me empujo_*

Pan: Ehh...- cabeza gacha y sonrojada

Bra:- Cara de victoria

Itachi: Yo no...

Bra: Bien Pan dime que sucede entre ambos eh?- cara Pícara dirigida a Itachi y Pan que estaban sonrojados

Pan: No se de que hablas Bra,- confundida y sonrojada- el y yo no somos mas nada que amigos- vuelve a a normalidad pero frunce el ceño-, mas bien dime tu je- aun con el ceño fruncido pero con cara pícara- que te traes con Hidan ehh?.

Bra: Uhh.-3-, yo no tengo nada con el- muy confundida- tu eres la que oculta algo con Itachi.

Itachi: Pero de que hablas?- confundido- yo no ten...

POOM...

Itachi: Pero que demonios, quien fue!

Sasori: Yo fui, maldito Uchiha, no te metas con Pan- se dirige a la nombrada y la abrasa por la espalda- E-LLA ES MI-A!, espero que te quede claro Uchiha.

Deidara: Ha ha ha...-respirando agitadamente, y tranquilizando su respiración -Danna al fin lo alcance díganme hum que todavía no ha cometido una locura hum

Kisame: A que te refieres con locura.

Zetzu: Tengo hambre...

Deidara: Bueno hum, es que Sasori no Danna apenas se entero gracias a Tobi hum, que Itachi beso a Pan corío lo mas rápido hasta aquí para matarlo por hacerle eso a Pan hum.

Zetzu: Tengo hambre..

Kisame: Pero como que Tobi te dijo?

Zetzu: Tengo Hambreeee- Bra: Tengo un mal precentimiento, Itachi: Esto no es bueno, Pan: Por que no lo es?

Deidara: Si Tobi nos dijo por que te parece raro hum?

Zetzu: **Tengo hambre**

Kisame: Sera por que el no estaba aquí cuando paso eso -_-

Deidara: Si estaba por q...- se detuvo un momento al escuchar el crujido de un estomago, le dio un escalofrío- dime por favor que ese fue tu estomago hum- dijo un poco asustado.

Kisame: No no lo fue por que lo preguntas- extrañado por la pregunta, pero se le aclara todo cuando se vuelve a escuchar el mismo sonido pero mas fuerte- Pan, Bra díganme que fueron sus estómagos- dijo asustado y mas azul de lo que es ya es.

Pan: No por que?- extrañada

Bra: Si digan?- igual de extrañada por el comportamiento de todos

Deidara/Kisame/Itachi/Sasori: - Se pusieron azules y los primeros 2 salieron corriendo del lugar asustados.

Pan: Que les paso?- sorprendida.

Bra: No lo entiendo mejor me voy a la cocina a comer- tomo a Zetzu y a Pan, uno con cada mano de ella y los llevo a la cocina- No deberían de interrumpir cuando uno va a ir a comer

Deidara:- regresando de su escondite- Siguen vivas?- un poco sorprendido y muy pero muy asustado

Zetzu:-desde la cocina- T**ENGO HAMBREEEEE!- **Deidara se esconde de nuevo

Bra: Hay no seas exagerado Zetzu, ven vamos a comer- Bra sirvió la comida y empezaron a com er, después de un rato salieron de a cocina, Zetzu ya estaba mas calmado, y el resto del día transcurrió de lo mas normal...

Bueno hasta aquí llega este capi, ya no me queda inspiración, je je se que es un poco corto pero no se me ocurrió mas nada, por cierto los que quieran especial de Hallowen pueden decirlo en la casilla de review, y hasta el próximo capi...

**Nota: Quiero disculparme si me he tardado demasiado con la actualización del capitulo Gomenasai, y recuerden pueden votar por las parejas que quieran por cada capitulo que pasa :D**


End file.
